


Unexpected Consequences

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Flirting, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Healthy Lance/Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Secret pregnancy, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance should have known to be more careful but at the time he didn't care. Now he had to deal with the repercussions of the one night stand that shouldn't have changed a thing.





	1. Careless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Random work I've been thinking about writing but didn't feel like putting too much work into.
> 
> Also it's omegaverse only cuz I'm trash for it

Lance knew better 

He really did

But he was being very irresponsible right now and he honestly couldn’t say he cared.

The team had been a bit of a mess before their last encounter with Zarkon but with Shiro missing it’s been so much worse. Shiro was their alpha and now they were lost, well Keith was a hot mess, but everyone else couldn’t exactly manage much better. 

Trying to pretend you still had Voltron was definitely a pain. Coran and Allura, bless their hearts, were giving it their all to be diplomatic and ensure mass panic didn’t ensue among their allies that were relying on them, but the stress was getting to them. Allura in particular was at her wits end, understandingly of course, but even mentioning we need to replace the black lion sets Kieth into a passive aggressive fit. Lance isn’t sure if it’s because Keith is also an alpha or if he’s just that stubborn regardless but he’s gone the full nine yards on trying to find leads on Shiro. 

Pidge was crazy enough with her own research looking for her family before hand but now she’s helping Keith too. Pidge is better at keeping her cool than Keith is at the moment so she can talk him out of making a completely ass of himself which is good. Hunk is stress cooking and being the peace maker as always. Hunk really is trying to keep everyone’s spirits up and Lance can’t help but admire that. He maybe should feel guilty that he left the crew to have a night out and clear his head but he doubts anyone has noticed. 

He really needed this 

He needed to forget 

He needed this feeling 

The feeling of strong hands trailing his body and oddly soft lips kissing his neck. 

He flew to a bar not too far from the ship on some pub planet. He was barely a few ticks away if he put the pod in hyper speed. The drinks were okay, one or two being fairly good, but the music was unreal. He was wearing rather casual party cloths and had been dancing up a storm when he caught the eye of a tall and rather handsome guy at the end of the bar. Lance noticed him looking over a few times and well… he was intrigued enough to casually end up sitting next to him and act like he was just ordering a drink. 

They started talking and Lance had to say this guy had a voice like freaking silk. His eyes were a little strange, a bit cat like with the way they caught the light, and his hair was perfect it wasn’t even fair.  
He was clearly hitting on him and Lance didn’t know if it was the drinks or just this guys overall demeanor but Lance was letting himself fall for it. Looking him over again the guy had a good build and his purple skin was seemingly flawless. 

With his good looks plus his added charm and a few drinks Lance was now in some random hotel pushed against a wall making out with a random space alien.

Losing more and more clothes Lance become aware of what was happening. He should have tried to leave and be responsible but god did this guy make him feel like he’s been to the moon and back. 

Lance is on his back now and on the bed. This guy, who he never even got the name of, is on top of him teasing his neck. 

\- You truly are a beauty 

\- And you’re unbelievably hot 

 

Laughing a bit they both drew back into a soft tender kiss. Lance was amazed by how good this guy was at that. This was a simple hook up but he was really making Lance feel like an old lover. Eventually giving Lance service down below he shot up quickly.

\- I’m sorry to ask at such a sensitive moment but before I continue your anatomy is new to me

-oh?

\- You say you are male and appear as so but I also see something very similar to females, though not the same.

-Oh, yeah I’m what we call an omega on my planet. Omegas are able to reproduce regardless of gender so that’s why it’s slightly different there. Sorry is that a turn off cause I completely get that if you want to sto…

-heavens no I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t mistaken before continuing. I wouldn’t want to risk hurting you because I failed to ask a simple question.

Laughing a bit from embarrassment and the guys sincere tone Lance smiled at him and he proceeded to continue. 

God that tongue was definitely not human but Lance wasn’t going to complain. He chocked out a few aroused cries as the alien drove him crazy.

He really needed this. 

After a while the guy got up and removed some of his own clothes and Lance had a good view of everything. The room had its lights off but enough light from the moon outside made it easy enough to see what you needed to. 

(Knowing himself though Lance didn’t dare leave the bed in fear he’d trip over something) 

Watching him with amusement as he removed his pants Lance was impressed by what he was packing. 

\- Wow I lucked out you really are flawless. 

Caught a bit off guard he then smiled triumphantly and went back over to the bed with Lance. 

\- You’re lucky? I think I’ve found the most mesmerizing being in the universe and somehow you wish to argue you’re the lucky one? 

They both chuckled as the ended up just laying next to each other for a bit running their hands softly through each other’s hair or across their skin. They had started kissing again at some point and it was getting heavy again. There were a few moments they had to take a breath just to keep going. This time it was Lance that kissed the man’s neck and jaw while the other caressed him.

Eventually the got to the “main event” as Lance would secretly dub it. 

Lance moaned a bit as the other worked him open so carefully and slowly. Each digit added went in with care and went in and out of him with great care. 

Lance was a bit of flirt and he knew that. At the Garrison he’d even ended up with a few risqué encounters with other cadets. He never really let himself be bottomed but this definitely wasn’t the first time he had someone finger him. Even then none of those encounters were like this; they were all sloppy and rather quick and done in odd places.

After being deemed properly prepped by his partner Lance felt the tip of the guys dick try and press in. His member from what Lance managed to see wasn’t exactly human but it also wasn’t very far off, definitely bigger, but also had more unique ridging. 

And oh man did Lance feel that ridging as he finally pushed in. The stretch was definitely something he needed to adjust to a bit as it stung a bit but after a few ticks he was ready.

\- You sure you are okay? 

-Yeah… I’m good just go slowly please… 

And following command he went slowly taking extra care to not hurt Lance. There were some grunts and moans as they found their rhythm. 

If you were to ask Lance he wouldn’t be able to tell you how long it all lasted but he’d say it was fantastic. 

Pulling out Lance let out a soft cry as he felt the empty feeling the member left behind. Maybe he was too tired by now or he just didn’t care but the mix of cum and slick trailing out against his thighs was the least of his concerns. They both lay there in the bed catching their breaths. 

-I think I’m in danger of falling for you 

Lance joked. He didn’t really mean that as they’d barely known each other but it felt like something to say. He was really tired and was a little more out of it than he realized as sleep was begging to overcome him. Lance didn’t notice the surprised look on the others face after what he said. 

\- It’s quick but I fear I’ve already done so for you

He said it softly but sincerely as Lance really more close to sleep than anything else didn’t really process what he’d said. 

It was maybe an hour later Lance woke up. Looking at the time he cursed and hurriedly made his way to his pod all while trying to not disturb the sleeping figure in the bed. Before leaving Lance felt bad just ditching him like this but he had to go. Kissing him on the head he then made his way out reluctantly. 

Thankfully no one on the ship seemed to notice that he’d been out all night. With what he thought at the time was nothing more than a few hickey to hide and a few sour spots Lance plopped on his bed for a few more hours of sleep. 

He really was so careless.


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically breezed through season 3 heading into season 4
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter tbh

It had been maybe a full week or so when the team was called out for another mission that would have been ten times easier if they could have formed Voltron.

God Lance was sick of all the bickering.

He shouldn’t be surprised by the fact he was still thinking about last week. Memories of that night flooded his mind and it made all the stress and fighting somewhat bearable.

Allura has been on edge with the announcement of Zarkons son taking control. They had managed to do enough damage to Zarkon that he was arguably on his death bed but now he had a son ready to take over for him. Allura had no idea Zarkon had a son and the idea of him alone has her more tense. Apparently Zarkons son has been gaining favor throughout the kingdom and has been making quick work around various planets. A few of the planets were ones they had allies on and he was trying to pursuade them to leave their coalition. 

All that and they lost Shiro, the black paladin, and by extension Voltron

Allura ended up calling for a meeting again nor long after discovering this. All and All her main point was once again, we need to replace Shiro. 

Keith was still clearly bothered by the idea but and even confessed that he felt like he was the only one thinking about their Alpha. Unsurprisingly it was also revealed that Shiro had wanted Keith to be the new leader of their pack if something were to happen. Lance had to admit the idea irked him but he’s been making peace with it… 

Of course Shiro would want the only other alpha in the group to lead them… 

Whatever in the end it wasn’t them that was going to be making that decision. No, that decision wasn’t on Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, or even Allura and Coran. 

Only the Lions would be able to decide. And decide they did. 

When the Black Lion picked Keith it admittedly was a bit of a low blow but he was willing to accept it. 

Keith on the other hand wasn’t. 

Lance and the others managed to talk to Keith and got him to reluctantly accept his role. It was disappointing for Allura to find she couldn’t pilot red but as all it meant was they still needed a new paladin. None of them were really quiet ready for this change but he had a feeling they’d get through it.

One thing Lance definitely wasn’t ready for was the heart break of blue shutting him out. After so much pain that might have just stung the most. He felt lost briefly and was on edge since Lotor was apparently making a move or something. 

When Allura showed up he wanted to die of the embarrassment. Great, now she could see with her own eye that Lance was not only fit to pilot the Black Lion but he wasn’t even fit to operate Blue. 

He thought he was done as a paladin. 

At least until red started calling for him. Yes he was definitely surprised; enough so that he suggested red was beckoning her, though she quickly shot that down. Operating red was a rush he hadn’t anticipated and had a bit of a learning curve but what Allura had said gave him the confidence he could manage this role. Keith on the other hand was proving to be difficult with his new position as group leader. There are times Lance wonders how stubborn one guy is allowed to be whenever Keith got like that. 

Lotor in that moment proved to be a total jerk! None of them got a good look at the guy but he was taking ever advantage he possibly could against them, it was beginning to get irritating. 

First he tricks them with a fake distress call from Puig and well…. For lack of a better phrase totally creams them. And of course that’s only how they first meet the guy. Then after Keith goes into his little “I’m the Black Paladin now” fit he leads them to some kind of exploding gas planet. If he creamed them before now he was just toying with them! 

God he was infuriating! 

Then somehow as a cherry on top of all of that he manages to get them to give him an interdimensional comment!!! 

Okay other reality Alteans were honestly a little terrifying but to get away from all of that only to have him swipe that comet was just… Lance couldn’t think of anything to compare that to. 

Point is he hasn’t properly met this guy yet and Lance knows he doesn’t like him. If there was any hope they could talk things out with him or he proved to not as evil as Zarkon Lance doubts that was going to happen in this reality. 

However, after all that a miracle happens. 

It’s almost been maybe a good three months since Shiro disappeared and the guy manages to come back just barely alive. When Keith brought Shiro on board everyone was nearly in tears, they had their alpha back! Lance is beyond relieved at first since admittedly it seems like all the stress has been taking its toll on him. He hasn’t been able to eat very well the past few weeks despite somehow still feeling like he’s put on a little, he’s even started nesting a bit. He never use to feel the need to nest outside his heats every few months but it’s at least been something to keep him occupied. Lance figures the nesting is a result of losing their head alpha for so long, his sister told him about that once. He knows everyone has more or less been on edge since Shiro first disappeared meaning even he’s been admittedly more moody than he’d like to admit at times. Hell even his skin has seen better days at this point. Regardless it’s good having Shiro back as a huge weight seems have been lifted from the group. 

But now…. 

Well he ends up taking to Keith of all people about this but he’s counted with the return of Shiro that they may now have one too many paladins. Oddly enough Keith managed to make him feel like he didn’t need to step away as a paladin which was surprising but also relieving. 

Things did get a little bit awkward when Shiro and Keith were trying to balance out who the leader was. Keith obviously would rather Shiro be in command but the black lion won’t respond to him anymore making Keith the lead paladin. Even if it isn’t entirely aggressive seeing two alphas try to pass power between them like a game of hot potato and tug-a-war was the weirdest thing Lance had seen in a while. What’s worse is Lotor proved to not only be a nuisance but a productive one at that. In all this time he’s already managed to make a ship out of the comets ore. Not to mention they had their first real battle with Lotors generals and damn did those girls know how to pack a punch! The one with no eyes freaked him out a bit. Oddly enough it wasn’t because of the way she looked but rather how she looked at him… Lance swore she was honestly about to hit him straight in the gut with her tail but she stopped for some reason after “looking”, or whatever her equivalent to it is, at him. After a brief pause she kind of just shoved him out of the way but didn’t really do any damage to him. 

Weird. 

Honestly this is still all a little bit too overwhelming for him. He really hates to admit that but it’s true. He can’t even think straight anymore with his on again off again headaches. Whatever happens next won’t likely be much better to deal with either. Coran told them about how Voltron was originally made as a way to maybe help clear up what the hell Lotor is even up to but… well it had a bit of a grim ending in several respects…. 

Lance really is trying but this is a lot.

Then of course they start showing off a bit for their coalition. They start doing some shows to move up moral and Keith picks now as the time to go all Blade on them and ditch them for his galra heritage or whatever it is! Ugh even Allura was trying to make excuses for him at first! 

Not that it ended up mattering in the end. Shiro managed to get his lion to respond to him again and Keith admits he thinks he’ll be better off helping with the blades. Lance won’t lie it kind of sucked to have everyone together only for them to split up again, but he’ll respect Keith’s decision. 

That wasn’t too long ago but he’s starting to think maybe all of this is making him sick. After all he even woke up only to be hurling his guts out just this morning. It’s already been three days in a row now. 

Maybe he should see Coran or someone about it if he’s not better in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear in ch1 Lotor was the guy


	3. Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bulldozing through a season and more actually writing coming up

Pidge managed to rescue her brother which is great. Things without Keith were a little weird to say the least as Lance hates to admit even if only to himself that like everyone else he missed the guy a bit, mullet and all. Now with Matt in the group at least there seems to be a new wave of energy going around. Saying Pidge is over the moon would be a gross understatement, not that anyone could blame her. She's been showing off every inch of the castle to him and he's thoroughly impressed from the general ingenuity of the castle tge space mice scurrying around. Hunk made milkshakes as a way to celebrate and man it was amazing to have something like that all the way out here. Coran and Allura especially took a liking to the milkshakes... at least until they saw were the milk came from. Honestly Lance would have remembered the experience regardless but it sure was something to see the mice even be against milk. After Coran and Allura slid away Lance was casually comforting Kaltenecker one of the mice quickly came out of no where and knocked the milk he was about to drink out of his hand while the others spilled the bucket. That wasn't probably the weirdest thing he'd seen the mice do but just the fact they acted so strangely about it even afterwards was odd. 

 

Though none of that really was half as odd as what's been going on with the galra. Apparently Zarkon is back on his feet and he's not only kicked Lotor off the throne but has put out a transmission giving permission to kill him. 

 

Geeze talk about having family issues. 

 

They haven't heard much about Lotor since then but he's more than likely planning something. Whatever it is they will be sure to be ready for it. On a lighter note Pidge has been talking up a storm showing off all her advances to the castle system and for once someone other than Hunk can keep up with her. As awesome as it was seeing them reunite, they where being so nerdy it was making his head spin even more than it has been for the past few weeks. 

 

Lance was still sick more or less.

 

He wanted to talk about it with Coran but... well he kind of went crazy over the whole Voltron show.

 

Just months ago they didn't have Shiro and now he's back but reduced to "the cool hero", via Coran. Allura is being called Keith to play the role and they've been putting on a ridiculous amount of these shows. They finally managed to figure out why Coran was acting so strange and with the worm gone the shows are finally over; bright side a lot of people are on their side now.

 

Thankfully through all that whatever bug Lance has caught is only bothering him in the mornings. That aside he's been able to reclaim some of his appetite. Lance isn't sure why but the Altean meals Coran occasionally makes for the sake of it have been very tempting, he's actually even been craving them. When he told Hunk about all this he said it made sense he'd be hungry after puking. He also agreed it sounded like bug or something like it and definitely mentioned going to Coran to make sure it wasn't anything serious. 

 

God it was... 

 

It was far more serious than he was prepared for. 

 

-Hey Coran, I've been dealing with this weird sickness for the past few weeks. I've been meaning to ask you about it but things got a little crazy.

 

-Oh? I'm sorry my boy I hadn't noticed you've been under the weather recently. Tell me what's been bothering you while we head to the medical bay. 

 

-Well I'm not sure but I think it's a bug. At first I figured maybe I was stressed or tired since it started sometime while Shiro was still missing. But now every morning I'm throwing up and I have an almost impossible hunger for the rest of it. I have headaches all the time now too. 

 

\- I see, well if it's just that maybe you caught a Jalackolian barnup! We were on planet Barlock a while ago. It's very common and relatively harmless. But if we're unlucky maybe it's a Zanboolian cold, which is slow to progress but dreadfully unbearable when it's finally passing. Well either way I'm sure we'll have you squared away soon my boy.

 

Coran quickly took his temperature and examined him up and down once they got to the medroom. After a semi invasive check up Coran confirmed it couldn't be a zanboolian cold or a jalackolian barnup. 

 

\- Alright it looks like I need to do a vitals check so lay back while I scan you. 

 

Laying down on a table Coran typed something on a light monitor of sorts and a light came up and scanned him up and down a few times. 

 

\- Well the monitor says you should be perfectly healthy my boy. It doesn't read that there is anything invasive but um... 

 

-Yeah what is it Coran? 

 

-I'm still not entirely familiar with human anatomy but tell me are you supposed to have two heart beats? I'm detecting a second one on the vitals monitor. 

 

Lance sat up rapidly. The shock in his eyes was enough to let Coran know that, no, in fact there should be ne second heart beat. All kinds of things raced through Lances mind as Coran let him know he was going to do an internal scan to see what was there. He had a haunting feeling he knew what it was but no... he couldn't... he didn't share his last heat with anyon... did he miss a heat? When was his last one? 

 

Lance snapped out of his train of thought after the short buzz of the scan finished. The monitor came up and Lance felt the color drain from his face. 

 

\- This can't be right? Lance it looks like... 

 

\- I'm pregnant.... 

 

Coran briefly look confused as looked at Lance. He knew humans had a rather unique dynamic but he wouldn't pretend to fully understand it. He and Allura knew that an alpha was naturally seen as a leader but truthfully that's were their understanding ended. Lance look as though he was in deep thought as he look at the screen. 

 

\- I... In Altean this isn't something we normally handle with our males... I... is there anything I need to know to help you with this? 

 

\- Could you please not tell anyone... I... I have no idea how to tell the team yet but I have to be the one to do it.... 

 

\- You have my word but I have to ask... who is the father? 

 

Lance was silent as he closed his eyes with his head hanging a little low. 

 

-If you aren't comfortable with telling me that fine though let me see how far alon-

 

-Just over three months. 

 

\- Pardon? 

 

\- I'm just over three months along because that's how long ago it was since the last time I... well it's honestly the only time it could happened 

 

-Oh! I see... how long are human pregnancies? On Altea they are only about seven phobes. 

 

\- About nine for us so if every thing is the same then I have six more to go but... I won't be able to hide it for much longer. Maybe at best I can hide this for another phobe but I'm not sure what to do after... 

 

\- Hold a tick! why wouldn't this be the same as any other Earth pregnancy? Are you concerned about something in particular or is it that there is something else I need to know about? I'm sorry if it sounds invasive but I just want to make sure I don't make any mistakes while helping you. 

 

Lance had a pained expression for a moment as he figures it be pointless to hide the elephant in the room. 

 

-Coran I don't know if any thing will be different about this for me other than when the baby does come it won't be fully human. 

 

It took Coran a moment to understand what Lance meant by that and looking a little more concerned he asked 

 

\- Do you know what planet he was from? 

 

-No idea... He was tall, purple, had pointed ears and silver hair. I don't even know his name or anything... I was dumb and careless; to think I not only let this happen but with an alien for all I know it's customary for the mom to die at birth or maybe the worse the baby will need something I can't provide or! 

 

Lance was clearly emotional so Coran interjected quickly to try and comfort him. 

 

-I understand the concern Lance this will be difficult with the war going on... but I'll do my best to ensure everything turns out alright for both you and the child. 

 

After a brief pause Lance looked over at Coran with a faint smile. 

 

\- I appreciate that Coran

 

\- Anytime my boy

 

Maybe Lance would have left at that moment or maybe they would have talked more. But at that moment alarms started ringing and Alluras voice came up over the intercom 

 

-Paladins! To your lions we are setting out for our next mission! 

 

Lance didn't even say anything as he hopped into paladin mode leaving a worried Coran behind him. They had been planning this for a while. If everything went well a this could be a game changer. Gathering and preparing their allies was easy enough but God.... 

 

Naxela was a horrifying experience. He was actually terrified he was going to lose the baby. It didn't make sense for him to care but... he just did, he couldn't make sense of it. The increased gravity made it hard to move. The only reason they got off that time bomb of a planet was because of Allura. Lance is surprised they didn't die with how little time there was. Keith was definitely going to die if it hadn't been for prince Lotor of all people to blast the witches ship before Keith could power charge into it. 

 

Everyone was stunned but none more than Lance as a transmission came in and they heard his voice. 

 

Lance couldn't help but whisper to himself. 

 

\- please don't be who I think it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so to clarify in ch 1 Shiro has been missing for about a month. So by the end of ch2 Lance is about two months along as that's when some people may start experiencing symptoms. He ends up putting off telling Coran for about a month since things got rather hectic from the month they were doing the voltron show.


	4. Recollections and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Lotors point of view

Lotor knew quite some time ago he was going to be called in by the witch. As poor as his relationship was with the witch even if she hadn't realized it she has always had a soft spot for him. He wasn't sure why but even if was in some small way she tended to ensure that his father never entirely disposed of him. The fact he'd been alive for so long was only because the witch had convinced his father to banish him rather than have him executed. He'll never say he's thankful of the witch as she commits several atrocities on any given day; but in the name of honor he'll provide her the same level of leniency as she did to him, not that it was ever truly much to speak fondly of. When he first learned Zarkon had been injured near fatally he and his generals were on a customary "day off" as Ezor liked to call it. He didn't particularly enjoy including this amount of free time to waste, and he'd argue Axca shared the sentiment, but it was only once ever few phobes and kept his generals happy. He wasn't a monster to abuse his followers after all and in the end he saw these women as his equals. They'd all been cast aside as half breeds and had no place with the galra or anywhere else. At the time he never thought to question their loyalty... at the time he hadn't given them a reason to... much less Narti who he'd eventually slay. 

But before the hardship that he'd endure in the near future here he was in some strange pub planet Zethrid and Ezor were ridiculously found of. None of them wore their typical armor and as half breeds not many could immediately tell that they were galra, in short they were briefly free of that prejudice. Acxa had left early saying the noise was bothering her and the rest of them were at the other end of the bar enjoying themselves. Ezor had through an unbelievable miracle convinced Lotor to stay there for at least four vargas. As a man of his word he stayed watching his clock tick growing ever closer to that fourth varga. He had maybe thirty or so doboshes left until he would leave but from the corner of his eye he'd seen the most mesmerizing being in his life. 

Dancing in the distance was a guy who was clearly enjoying himself. He'd had beautiful tan skin and deep blue eyes he could spot from his seat. Lotor found himself immediately entranced. After some time his eyes locked with those blue ones and to his surprise he made his way over to Lotor while acting as though he was only interested in a drink. They began talking and Lotor foud himself more and more captivated with this being in front of him. 

It had been quite some time since he'd permitted himself to indulge in his more primal needs so testing his luck he began to court the man at his side. Surprisingly he was very responsive and before he knew it he was leaving the bar with the loveliest creature he's seen in ages clinging to his arm. Briefly he saw Ezor from the corner of his eye as they made their way out. She looked surprised but ecstatic as she pointed this development out to Zethrid who also was in shock. With a confident smile as if to confirm the accusation of their assumptions he made his way out with his eager partner. They quickly made it to an establishment that rented rooms and he paid the clerk as he snatched the keys. 

They probably hadn't even made it halfway to the room as he was yanked down by his partner into a kiss. Maybe it was that first kiss that settled his resolve to savor him. He would never be able to describe the taste of those lips but he'd soon find nearly ever inch of his skin was just as sweet. He was sure to take his time to savor every inch of his sweet skin. Honestly he couldn't recall the last time he's enjoyed a partner this much. 

That night he'd hear soft cries and moans that would continue to infect his dreams for several nights to come. The sweet memory of that enchantress would be what made sleep a welcome curse rather than a hindering necessity. He'd give anything to see him again as foolish as it sounds even to himself, in that one night he'd become completely enamored. 

Ruling the galra for the short time he did was nothing to write home about as his focus was primarily in making use of the comet he'd gotten Voltron to acquire for him. Lotor had focused on little else other than his plans at the time and looking back on it now he wonders were he grew careless. Regardless because of this the witch has put him in a position where not only have his generals betrayed him but he's had to slay one of them. Now on the run from his father he's as good as a dead man unless he can convince the Voltron coalition to trust him, and he now has just the opportunity to do so. 

Naxela would have been a catastrophic explosion. However the witches shield was woefully ill equipped to withstand his Canon. 

\- Attention, paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we've had our differences in the past but... I think it's time we've had a discussion. 

He didn't particularly expect to have their immediate trust but the cage he was in was nicer than he anticipated. Though given the princesses demeanor he was certain she'd put him in their worst chamber and toss out the key with glee if he miss stepped. Of course he wouldn't, he couldn't, at least not till he was sure Zarkon was dead. 

But granted who he'd seen just earlier that would be harder than he initially thought  
______________________________________ 

Lance always was amazed with how lousy his luck could be at times. First he'd found out about his little "condition" and then most of their major plan was almost blown up along with everyone in the nearby area. 

Of course they were miraculously rescued just short of Keith nearly blowing himself up but their savior was... Lotor. 

This was the first time he'd made direct contact with them. Sure he screwed with them a few times but they never so much as heard his voice before or seen his face... At least the rest of the team hadn't... 

He didn't want to acknowledge it but he recognized him. Just his voice alone was enough to send a shiver down his spine as he remembered just how they met... 

The whisper of his voice against his ears and the way his hands... 

God he wanted to cry... 

He just might have when they were waiting for Lotor to get out of his ship. They surrounded his ship after it landed in the Castle. He managed to talk himself into becoming their prisoner until he could prove he was trustworthy. Allura and Shiro were ready with cuffs to lock him away the second he stepped out. He came out still wearing a helmet and slowly walked towards Allura and Shiro who were getting closer with their weapons. He paused only to remove his helmet having his silver hair cascaded down and revealed his stupid flawless face. 

You know what he wasn't going to cry he was going to be pissed. Not even with Lotor but with himself. Lotor couldn’t see his face yet but he'd have to see him eventually... 

Well who knows maybe he's already forgotten what Lance looks like... yeah he's a prince after all he's probably lost count of how many people he's been with since Lance... 

Yeah nothing had to be different and he didn't even need to acknowledge it happened. 

Yeah... Just act like nothing happened and if he asks just pretend you don't know. He more than likely won't remember anyway. 

Lance tried to comfort himself with those thoughts. But any comfort they would have given him were shattered the second Lotor looked over. It was subtle but the look in his eyes was all the confirmation Lance needed to know he remembered... 

Quiznak..... 

Lotor was still looking at him... Okay no he was kind of staring. Lance was in a position where it really wouldn't be immediately obvious he was looking right at him but damn he had his eyes firmly locked onto his. If Allura hadn't snapped his attention back Lance wonders how long they'd have been like that. 

__________ 

Keith noticed something odd but he didn't think to mention it to Lance. He figured the tension of the battle they just fought had him too on edge. Plus he wasn't the head alpha anymore; he wasn't even sure he still qualified as part of the pack any more either. No, regardless he'd keep an eye on Lotor whenever he could. He wasn't going to just let Lotor target the omega of the group. Maybe he should say something to Shiro before he has to leave again.  
_________ 

Lotor couldn't believe what he was seeing, or rather who he was seeing. As the cuffs were being secured around his wrists he decided to become familiar with the faces of his new "allies". Nearly immediately he saw a familiar set of blue eyes that he was sure he'd never see again. When the other noticed Lotor he knew neither had forgotten their shared night, but now was hardly the time to share word of it. He likely would have admired the sight before him a bit longer if the Princess hadn't called for his attention. As he was lead away to his current cell he had to muster all his resolve to not look back. No, they'd see each other again. 

And if he'd allow it, Lotor would try to grasp onto what he let escape so easily all those many nights ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what two chapters?
> 
> I just felt like it


	5. Thoughts

Lance was anxious.

He shouldn’t be surprised by the fact he once again screwed up but this time really takes the cake….

Within the span of a few days he finds out he’s pregnant and on top of that his one night stand just happens to be the son of their enemy who is now willingly sitting in one of their cells….

If there is an uncaring void he can scream in maybe its best he doesn’t find it since he may just jump straight into it.

Well at the very least he knows the baby at worst will just be purple or pointy-eared. He’s been around the galaxy long enough to know that despite being kind of brutish there isn’t anything he shouldn’t be able to provide for it once it’s born. 

Hell Keith was half galra too!

And save for his mullet he grew up just fine on earth. Actually… The more that he thought about it the realization his baby was half galra sort of was relieving…

Keith was half galra and minus his kind of indigo eye color (which most people mistook as blue anyways), he looked completely human.

Lance figured that was good.

Even once his kid is born it shouldn’t be immediately obvious who the father was. Admittedly he really doesn’t want anyone to know who the father of his baby is, much less Lotor himself. 

Lance knows this won’t be easy to hide and eventually he’s going to need to step down as a paladin. But when he finally did step down there really wouldn’t be a point in him coming back. He wasn’t naïve, Lance knew regardless of what the others said he was basically the most useless member of the team. Once Keith got red back why would they even need Lance; not to mention by that point he’ll have a whole other reason for being busy. He must be crazy to actually want to keep the baby… 

Yet despite knowing it be for the best he… he really can’t bring himself to even ask… 

Maybe if he had know sooner or maybe if he hadn’t seen it and heard it’s heart beat he could have asked Coran if…… 

Well regardless he’s already decided against that. His family was never the type to care if someone decided to abort and he couldn’t say it mattered to him if someone decide on it…. But damn it in, a few months he may just be kicking himself over this decision but it’s the one he’s taking.

Why will forever be beyond him. 

Lance wonders for a moment if this was the universes way knocking some sense into him. He’s been treating this like a game and now he has to stop playing around…. Him stepping down would be for the best anyway… he isn’t needed here… he has to leave soon. 

Back in his room he all but kicked off the last of his armor. Quickly changing into his usual clothes and making his way to the kitchen he stormed in without a second thought. Lance had suddenly found himself with an unbearable hunger matched only by his current frustration. Hunk and Pidge were already in there eating. 

Keith had left about an hour ago while Shiro and Allura were “talking” with Lotor. Lance briefly noticed Keith had seemingly wanting to mention something to Shiro but left before he had a chance to. Lance would wonder if it was anything important later, but for now he needed to eat something. 

Pidge and Hunk silently watched Lance pile food goo onto his plate. Neither had really wanted to point it out but Lance has been acting very strangely. Sure he was always kind of a goof ball but lately he’s been so tense and honestly wayyy more moody than usual. Sure every one has been tense with the mission they’d been planning but even after their victory Lance doesn’t seem to be any better off. Normally he’d be the first to make a joke or want to kick back but currently he looks to be at a level of frustration that neither dares make worse. As Lance silently sat next to them they exchanged a look of confirmation and Hunk was the first to speak. 

\- So…. Did Coran take care of that worm thing? It looks like you’re feeling better. 

-oh… uh… yeah… he says I may be a bit queasy but other than that I should be fine… 

-oh.. that’s good… So we won! That’s great right buddy! 

-yeah I guess it is.  
Lance said clearly not ecstatic as he continued eating. 

-Plus we got Lotor in one of our cells too. Even if he’s lying about being helpful at least for know we have him at a disadvantage. 

Pidge interjected. Lance only seemed to tense up more at the mention of Lotor and both figured maybe that was the cause of his current frustration. 

-Hey Lance are you okay? I mean I know he’s still a bad dude but he is on our side right now… well sort of… Uh, okay my point is that we don’t need to worry about him like we use to. 

-Hunk it’s not just because… Lotor… I… I just can’t stand the idea of us having to work with him. 

It wasn’t a full lie but they seemed to buy it well enough. 

-None of us like the idea Lance, but you need to relax. Shiro will be the first to sucker punch him if he tries anything shady and I’m willing to bet Allura can toss him clear over her shoulders! 

Pidge said with a reassuring tone. It was at that moment Allura burst into the kitchen not unlike Lance had a few minutes ago. She much like he did added a considerable amount of food to her plate ( though no where as much) and began eating while Shiro came in with a look that read he was focusing greatly on his patience. With a sigh he leaned against the door way with out a word. 

Pidge figured she’d ask. 

-So how did it go? 

-Could have been better.  
He replied as Allura slammed her hands down and stood up. 

-He’s more unbearable than I ever could have realized! Honestly is he convinced I’d be so naïve as to believe him? For all we know his exile was staged this time and he could be some form of spy! 

\- Easy Allura I know you aren’t found of him but for now we need to try to be civil and take a chance on him. 

Allura didn’t look particularly hooked on Shiros claim but sighed and relented saying she’d try and put in that effort for the sake of coalition. As she sat back down with a hand now nursing her newfound headache Shiro looked over at the other three. 

-Lance mind taking some food to him? Allura is by no means going back in their today and I’d be lying if I said I wanted to talk to him again. 

-Wait why Lance?  
Pidge piped up clearly ready to offer to go down instead. 

-Well it doesn’t matter who so long as some… 

-I’ll go, I’ve lost my appetite anyway 

Lance said as he stood up and with out another word went over to Shiro. 

-These are the keys to his cell. This one will let you open the food slot and… Hey Lance are you sure you want to go I can have Hunk or Pi… 

Hastily taking the keys Lance forced a smile and said he’d be fine. 

Shit…. 

He was starting to leak pheromones and he knew it… Normally he’d have better control over what he was letting out but he’s heard pregnant omegas have a harder time with it the farther along they were…. 

No, just no, he was not about to stay with them when this got worse. An omegas pheromones were the strongest out of any of the three secondary’s and if he sent out strong enough distress scents it put the whole team into a hyper protective mode. Taking a breath he reeled in the little bit of distress he’d let slip out. He’d have to be just a bit more mindful of it before it got harder to control. 

For now he was fine. 

 

Lotor sighed as the princess and her black paladin continued to ask him an array of questions. He knew that they didn’t trust him but he wasn’t particularly in the mood to answer anymore of them. 

\- Princess I know you are not found of me but please I will ensure you I am no where near as atrocious as my father and can be a vital asset in your quest to end him. 

He said this earnestly. He truly couldn’t bare his father’s brutish manner of acquiring quintessence. But the princess didn’t seem to be in a very chatty mood. She stormed off with her paladin briefly trying to call her back before accepting defeat in that quest. Turning to look at him he also seemed to not have very much else to say to him as he decided to take his leave. 

-I’ll send someone with food for you in a bit. 

He didn’t bother replying as he lay back on the bed provided to him. There is no telling how long he’ll be kept here. In that time his generals will be in danger no longer having him as a bargaining chip. Not only that but he won’t be able to visit the colony while he is here. 

How terribly bothersome. 

He briefly thought back to who he’d seen earlier. It’s true he was completely entranced by him but at the time neither had known who the the other was. He doubts he’ll see a reaction much different than the one the princess spared him. Especially considering how… intimate they were the last time they met. Deciding to rest for a bit he must not have gotten very deep into sleep as a faint voice was enough to wake him. 

\- I see you still look as good as ever, but that armor doesn’t do you much justice. 

Sitting up he smiled back sincerely meeting those blue eyes again. 

\- Your armor from earlier didn’t fair much better I’m afraid. Though to be fair nothing that covers something so lovely is ever doing it justice. 

He wasn’t sure how to quite interpret the loud annoyed groan that come from the Paladins mouth but he was willing to take his chances on rekindling that connection shared between them so long ago.


	6. Questions

-Hey Shiro are you okay? 

-Oh, yeah, no I'm fine Pidge I'm just a little worried about Lance? 

-Was he letting off some pheromones? 

Hunk asked as he sat up in his chair. Pidge stacking her empty plate on top of his shared his look of concern as Allura looked over with mild interest. 

\- It was faint but yeah... I guess if neither of you were able to detect it then it's probably nothing major; but he was definitely a little on bothered by something. 

-Figured as much, Hunk and I were talking to him a little while ago. He wasn't emitting anything we could pick up but something had him in a mood. We think Lotor being around is rubbing him the wrong way. 

-Maybe I shouldn't have let Lance go then? At least not until we're all use to him being around. I'll try and keep him away from him for now. 

-Lance doesn't like being left out Shiro. He already hates having to be closed off for his heats every few months. Lance may not like Lotor but I think he'd hate it if you made it a point to keep him separated from something the rest of us will have to deal with. 

-No, you're right Hunk... he's pretty sensitive about being an omega despite him saying he doesn't care much about this stuff. 

They nodded agreement, Allura finally having heard enough piped-in. 

\- I do apologize I'm a little lost in this discussion. I'm aware Lance is an omega and it requires him to be held up in his room for a quintant or two but that's about where my understanding ends. I want to be sure I can connect properly with all of you but this is a matter you bring up very rarely. 

-Oh!? Right.... sorry, you're right we don't seem to mention it very often at all....Well it's... Unlike Alteans aside from being male and female we have secondary’s...

Shiro began awkwardly. 

-Yes I do recall you mentioning that to Coran and I the first time Lance needed to have his... I think you called it a heat? 

\- Right! On our planet since there was a phase humans were in danger of being extinct we developed secondary genders. 

Pidge added trying to help Shiro explain. Shiro, as they all agreed the last time he tried to explain this to Allura and Coran, was very much like a dad who was not prepared to give anything close related to the sex talk. Hunk decided he'd take part of the baton in the conversation and continued. 

\- Keith and Shiro are alphas meaning they give off stronger types of pheromones than betas like Pidge and I could. So if an omega like Lance is upset about something they'd pick up on it before us. 

-Hunks right, not to mention alphas are very protective and pretty dominant. So it makes sense the black lion was so found of Keith and Shiro. Betas like Hunk and I aren't too different than regular Alteans though. We give off and can pick up faint amounts of pheromones but it's nothing compared to what alphas can produce and omega like Lance give off the strongest pheromones for our species. 

-I suppose I can understand the need to use pheromones but I fail to see why omegas such as Lance would produce stronger scents than an alpha or why only they would go through a phase in which they'd need to be away from their pack. 

-Well it ties back to the population bit Pidge mentioned. Our species was on the decline so on top of developing the ability to produce strong pheromones omegas began to develop. Omegas on our planet have high fertility rates and even the guys like Lance would be able to carry a child if needed. That's kind of how our species was able to repopulate. 

Shiro continued. 

-OH! I see... so when Lance is locked up in his room... 

-He's going through intense hormonal pains and is letting off mating pheromones. I know Alteans can't pick up on it but that’s why Keith and I have to also stay as far away from Lance as possible during those days. 

-Heck even Hunk and I can get headaches and stuff but Alphas are wayyy more affected by it than we'd ever be. Though Alphas on occasion would go through something similar called a rut it honestly doesn't happen nearly as often if at all in the case of some. 

-Actually now that you mention it Pidge... does Keith even have ruts Shiro? 

-hmm... No... I don't think he's ever had one in all the years I've known him. Maybe it's because he's half galra? 

-That could be the case. Galra are similar to the extent that they have a very pack mentality but as far as I know they don't secret pheromones like your species does. Galra have been recorded to reproduce rather easily even outside their own species so I can't imagine they'd ever gone through such a population decline. 

\- Now that you said it I've heard Lotor and his generals are only half galra. 

Shiro asked as the thought crossed his mind. 

-Oh! I heard that too, that could explain why he doesn't look so... galra-ish. I mean we only saw him for a minute but I'd have never guessed he was related to Zarkon. 

Hunk added as Allura and Shiro developed looks of surprise. 

-Galra genes must not be a very dominant. It would at least explain why Keith not only is able to produce pheromones, as an alpha no less, but why he looks totally human! 

Pidge added. 

\- Well regardless he's still Zarkons son. And though I'm willing to entertain the idea some galra outside of the blades would be helpful for the coalition I refuse to believe so easily Zarkons own son isn't already planning something. After all he was banished before hand for quite some time and for all we know his next plan could prove to be more catastrophic for us than we'd even be able to imagine. 

\- It's alright Allura... We all understand why you're on edge, admittedly I think we all are to some degree. But as the head alpha of the pack I'll be damned if I let him harm any of the members of this team. Besides we have him locked up for now, what's the worst he could do?

_______

\- I must say you are a sight for sore eyes. At least if Voltron does turn out to be my undoing I'll have died with such a lovey sight. 

-Oh my God don't tell me I was wasted enough to have lines like that work on me. 

Lance didn't know why his default reaction to everything was to flirt, hell he tried to flirt with blue when she first locked him out, but in this situation he can already tell its going to be nothing but a downhill spiral. 

-I speak only the truth, though to be fair at the time the situation didn't seem as serious as it is now. 

-Yeah... about that we are not mentioning this around my team and I want to make that crystal clear to you! You can bug me about it as much as you want when I get sent here or have to watch over you alone but definitely not when anyone else is around! 

-Oh please if I had a death wish I'd have mentioned it the moment I recognized you. 

-Pardon? 

-I'm fairly certain that your princess despises my very existence enough as it is. I'd say it's fair to assume if she cough wind of our shared evening she'd have me castrated and sent to the farthest void in the galaxy. 

-What no Allura wouldn't.... okay well she might not castrate you but I'm pretty sure it still wouldn't be the greatest thing for you if she found out.... Regardless! I'm... I'm just here to leave you food and then I have to go. 

-You wouldn't care to stay a little longer? I've missed your voice and I'd enjoy the company as for the time being I don't see much of it in my future. 

-Look I'm not dumb I know what you're doing and... it's not okay, we can't even joke about this! 

-Be assured though our first encounter will be well kept secret between the two of us I am very interested in being in your good graces if you'd allow it. 

Holy... why the hell did that sound so good despite be so freaking cheesy! Lance mentally kicked himself. 

Focus, for Pete sakes he's the prince of the freaking galra empire this entire exchange is far from being something that's okay! 

-I don't care what you have to say I'm not interested in being with the enemy!

-You may all still refer to me as your enemy but rest assured I come to you as an ally. 

Lance didn't respond as he just silently opened the food hatch and slid over the food to which Lotor grasped his wrist. 

-In time I'll prove to you I am on your side. When that time comes will you be willing to allow me to prove to you that I meant what is said on that evening. 

Lance didn't know how to reply as Lotor seemed genuinely sincere... 

No... He has everything to gain by lying to you... 

-I... don't... 

-You don't have to respond immediately.... May I at least have your name for now. 

He shouldn't respond  
He should walk away and not even give him that. 

-Lance, my name is Lance

Lotor smiled as he had a look of relief cross his features. Testing the name as decided to kiss Lances hand before letting it go Lance couldn't deny he felt the blush flair across his face. 

-Lance... I'll bid you farewell for now but if it isn't too much to request I hope to see you again soon. 

Leaving Lance had no idea what to say. Once the door was closed he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

-Crap... what the hell I'm I suppose to even do now.


	7. Idle Time

It's been about a week and so far all the leads Lotor has given them regarding Galra activities were accurate and they'd even managed to score a few wins. 

Allura still really doesn't like him but the team has gotten use to him at least being there. After barely agreeing he was an ally the team decided they had to try and give him the benefit of the doubt. He even managed to get upgraded from a cell to a guest room wayyy out of the way from the rest of the rooms in the ship. So a fairly generous distance from her own room and that of the paladins. Not that the distance really made a difference as he was easily found in that general level of the castle. He didn't get to roam around everywhere but he made do with what they did give him access to. Lotor had very limited privileges on the ship but he was allowed in the kitchen whenever he liked, anywhere else outside his free space one of the Paladins had to watch over him. It was an adjustment but Lance had to admit he kind of liked having Lotor around, he still couldn't trust him. 

Lotor accepted the fact that he wasn't particularly trusted by anyone on the ship, Lance included, but he occasionally tried to make idle small talk with each of them when he could but... yeah it was a bit awkward. Lotor tired to he very careful about what he said to each of the paladins, especially the princess, but he felt the distance each one responded to him with. 

Though to hell with everything when he was with alone with Lance! 

Lotor isn't a man of subtitles it would seem since all he's done is flirt with him whenever he was near him. Admittedly nothing too egregious or obvious but he's been doing it enough Lance knows it can't be anything else. Sure Lance would flirt back but he was sure no one would probably gave it a second thought or read into it if they'd see it. Lance had established from the beginning he was a huge flirt and they just likely assumed he was being himself. Lance tried to justify that as his logic every time he'd wander idle to where Lotor was trying to pass his time. 

Another week goes by 

Matt would visit often and whenever he did Pidge was essentially attached by the hip to him, or brain since they were crazy in sync with whatever tech stuff they were doing. Not to mention that also would mean Hunk would get swept up in their conversations. Lance tried hanging out with them but he'd get lost in their conversations nearly twice as fast. 

Hell he even managed to get in their way unintentionally when they started talking about or actually making developments for the ships. 

They even kicked him out once... 

Allura and Shiro would often be in contact with Kolivan and Keith as they updated whatever they could with the blades, if not them they'd be with Coran and some diplomate. He felt a bit left out honestly and ever time he'd feel that way his thoughts would race to how soon he'd.... 

He had to stop thinking like that if he wasn't careful he'd let off distress pheromones. 

That said Shiro let his protective nature kick into gear as he would call Lance away to do nearly anything else. Shiro would profusely deny it but Lance could easily pick up on the protective and territorial pheromones Shiro was leaving all over the ship, especially by Lance's room. He had to admit that it bothered him that he'd only do that for him and not Hunk or Pidge. 

Well... it use to bother him since sometimes he has to remind himself of his current state. No one aside Coran knew yet but that doesn't mean that subconsciously the whole team hasn't been reacting, especially Shiro. Actually think about it more he'd probably kill Lotor without a second thought if he ever found out he.... yeah it may be for the best he not even bother confronting Shiro on this... 

Allura avoids Lotor as often as she can but has noticed that of all the paladin Lance has been getting along with Lotor the most. Since they never flirt when she's remotely around she decided Lance would be the one to watch him on the ship, much to the silent dismay of Shiro. If Lance didn't know any better he'd say Lotor and Shiro were having some kind of mini territorial battle that only one was aware of. Shiro has been kind of doubling down all around on his head alpha persona. It's weird seeing him this serious all the time but nothing they can really help. As the days passed Lance finds himself more willing to relax around their new guest as a way to escape the heavy pressure of being near an aggravated alpha and a rather dismissive team. Despite this even after the flirting settled down a bit more and they fall into just idle chatter here and there Lance felt himself being drawn closer than he'd care to admit. 

He shouldn't be letting himself be hooked in by sweet nothings but he felt oddly safe and even comfortable around Lotor despite his better judgment. It felt like talking to an old friend after not having seen each other in decades. They talked endlessly about their travels in space and nearly never talked about that night. Lotor honestly turned out to be way more of gentleman about it than he'd ever expected. Aside from their initial acknowledgement that it happened Lotor seems to now be a follower of the kiss but don't tell policy. 

Not so surprisingly that night was all Lance could think about as he went in for his next session with Coran. The baby seemed to be doing just fine and his nausea has all but cleared up. He's still not in the mood for some things but any real cravings he's had are easily covered without anyone questioning it. He really appreciates Coran helping him keep this secret but... Shit he can start to see the bump. It's not big enough anyone else would notice yet but he knows it won't be much longer. He's going to be closing in on his fourth month and assuming this will run on a human time line he won't be able to.... crap this was stressful. 

-Lance are you alright? 

-Oh my Quiznak!!! 

-You went into see the one with Mustache for quite some time again today. 

-Yeah and? He... he's helping me with something! 

Why... why is he even waiting out here!!!  
Lotor had a look on his face Lance couldn't even fully explain. 

\- Is something the matter? You are free to confide in me anything you'd wish. 

-Nn.. No! I mean... Nothing is wrong but... you aren't supposed to be here! This is a part of the ship one of us has to be with you in! 

With a quick smiled he pulled back some loose hair of his. 

\- I can't say I know what you are implying. I mean after all I'm with one of the Paladins right now. 

He remarked faking ignorance as Lance found a bit of frustration bubble up in him. After talking a breath Lance gave up and rolled his eyes before smiling back. 

-Never mind let's just go do something.  
Lance desperately wanted to just do anything else other than explain why he was seeing Coran so frequently.  
Part of him did appreciate Lotor showing some interesting before it dawned on him no one else on the team has even seemed to notice he’s been going to the med bay at least once or twice every few days. The team has been so busy with their own things Lance has been wondering if they even notice he’s stopped eating with them or how he’s started to skip some of the meetings with coalition recruitment.  
Lotor hasn’t been here for very long and he’s already asked!  
Ever since confirming he’s pregnant Lance has been going to see Coran often to make sure nothing unexpected has popped up. Admittedly Lance is kind of scared some kind of weird alien thing will happen and that’ll be it…. If any relief came out of finding our who the father was it’s that he doesn’t need to worry about a chest burster situation, he actually did have a nightmare like that once. That aside he’s been feeling really tired lately, he knocks out the second he has to and even has been falling asleep randomly though out the day. Lotor more often than not would be the one to suggest he go and get some proper rest. Even if he hasn’t been pushy about it he suspects Lotor at least knows Lance is hiding something. It probably be easier if he just asked Coran or better yet Lotor what to expect from a galra pregnancy but that be giving the whole situation away. 

Lotor would know, no doubt in his mind he’d figure it quickly. 

And Coran would be supportive but he wouldn’t even know how to begin explaining  
1) Why he was with a galran  
2) How he remembered who he’d been with  
No, just no thank you. He is not ready for that conversation at all.  
The thought of all this was honesty just driving him crazy but he’s just not ready to face this head on. Before he realized it they had ended up heading towards the training bay. 

Lance really needed a distraction


	8. Worries

Lotor was like Keith in some respects as he liked to stay in shape. Normally he'd spare with Shiro since the team trusted him to take down Lotor if the need were to come up. Call Lance crazy but even if Lotor was planning something he's pretty sure it wouldn't involve tackling him during a sparing match. 

 

They didn't even really spare since Lance came in wanting to just slash shit up with his sword. He's no where near as good with this thing as Keith but he needed to let out some frustrations. Normally on the one or two other times Lance had been in here with Lotor he'd just work on his own swordsmanship but after a while Lance noticed he wasn't doing anything. 

 

-Uh... can I help you? 

 

-I should be asking you that. Your stance needs work. 

 

He said as he quickly came over and positioned himself behind Lance. 

 

-See standing this way you have more control of your balance and can react much quicker. 

 

Lance could feel the warm breath tickle against his ear as he continued to give him some surprisingly good instructions. The touch was meant to be professional and Lance knew that but he almost forgotten just how warm it felt. Maybe he's just been a little touch starved lately but damn it he needed to focus. 

 

After about an hour or so of Lotor helping Lance with the simulations Lotor took a sword himself and they began to spare a little. Lance knew he was taking it easy on him but he really appreciated the help. After a few minutes into the spare Lance had to ask

 

-So.. ugh... I have to know... woah! 

 

He blocked a slash and got Lotors proper attention. 

 

\- By all means

 

He replied smoothly letting Lance know he could ask. Jumping back a bit taking his stance again Lance cought his breath and said. 

 

-Why are you helping me? I know you want to be our allie and all but is it really smart to be teaching me this in case our alliance goes south? 

 

Lotor pushed back his hair and with a sincere yet charming smile replied. 

 

\- Call me optimistic but I have faith we can all learn to work together, especially if it means ending my father. But even if we end up parting ways I would never be able to rest well again knowing I could have helped you while the universe continues to be at war. 

 

\- Have you been helping anyone else? Normally Shiro spars with you right? 

 

-The champion needs no instruction from me but even if he did much like the rest of your team I doubt he'd allow me to be of much assistance. Besides..... 

 

Suddenly Lance had to jump back into fight mode as he blocked another sudden swing from Lotor. Taking a second to remember something his brother taught him he let Lotors weight work against him letting Lance have enough of an advantage to take the offensive role. 

 

Both swords pushing against each other Lance let his expression fall from one of combat to one of confusion as he noticed the expression Lotor had. The gleam of confidence in his eyes was strange. With a smile he continued. 

 

\- You have more potential than even you realize...

 

The way he said it had a chill run down his spine and he backed away still ready block if he had to. Lotor however seemed to be done as he began to walk away from Lance and put the sword away. 

 

\- Do they usually give you such little attention or is it because you are tasked with watching me that they never search for you?

 

He couldn't see Lotors expression but... the atmosphere had definitely shifted.... 

 

-I... we're a good team, these last few months have just been a little harder than most. 

 

-I see... 

 

\- Well hey it's not like you didn't help with that. I'm pretty sure Allura lost sleep after you stole that comet from us. 

 

Lance said playfully try to cut the tension. It must have worked a little since Lotor actually chuckled a bit, half heartedly but it was something. 

 

\- I suppose I never apologized for that. At the time it seemed like best course of action for my cause. 

 

\- Yeah you never did explain that! What is it that you wanted that thing for! 

 

-... I needed it in order to access unlimited quintessence. The galra as my father rule them have become barbaric in their quest to siphon quintessence from other planets. But his methods are harsh and wasteful not to mention the Carnage that it costs to obtain...

 

Lance wasn't sure how to respond to that, Lotor continued. 

 

\- I don't believe it's wise to take down the galra empire because if history has proven anything another empire will take its place and there's no telling what would happen then, not to mention the war for power that would occur if the empire were to fail.... If I can break the barrier and access that unlimited quintessence then there'd be no need to subjugate and dispose of so many. I could help prevent another war and return my people to a less savage race. 

 

\- I... you really think that be possible? 

 

-It's not perfect I'll admit but galra culture was not always like this. The ideology has always been based on the idea of "Victory or Dead", but before it was met with the mind set to protect and defend, not pillage and conquer... 

 

-I.... can't say I know how to reply but... I have to admit I want to believe you're telling the truth. 

 

Neither really said anything else all but sobe with the training they started to shut the simulation completely off and as Lotor was putting away his training sword he heard a small thud. Lance had passed out suddenly and Lotor rushed to his side. 

 

\------------

 

Maybe an hour later Lance wakes up in a the med room. Looking around the only person there is Lotor who had fallen asleep by the bed. Sitting up he winced as the pain of his he'd returned slightly. All he remembered was feeling an intense headache and watching things spin just before it all went black. 

 

Looking over at Lotor he looked oddly peaceful asleep the way he was. Reaching out without really thinking he let his hand trail his face. It was still ridiculously smooth but just as warm as he remembered. 

 

Though to say he didn't jump a little in surprise as a hand gently grabbed his wrist was and understatement. 

 

-I'm glad to see you've woken up

 

-I... yeah... um... I guess I passed out? 

 

-It would appear so. The mustached man informed me that you over exerted yourself and needed rest. I'm afraid I must apologize for pushing you too hard. 

 

-Don't sweat it, I was actually feeling fine till we were shutting everything down... I just haven't been getting enough rest I guess. Thank you for staying though. 

 

-No need to thank me, but I'll admit it was nice waking up to the sight of you. 

 

With a sigh Lance smiled as he ran his hand to push back some of Lotors hair. 

 

\- And the team thinks I'm a terrible flirt, you really are too much

 

Lance hadn't noticed how the distance between them had closed a bit. He didn't realize how he'd practically guided Lotor closer to him. He'll admit despite his better judgment he may have actually been tempted to kiss him if Coran hadn't burst in. 

 

Lotor stood up and Lance sat back down rather quickly. Coran didn't see them but he did kill the moment. 

 

-Oh Lance good to see you are awake! Lotor now that he's awake you are free to go. 

 

And without an argument Lotor left as he turned back to look at Lance one last time, with a half hearted smile he left. 

 

Lance smiled back. 

After closing the door on him Coran returned his attention back to Lance. 

-Lance you can't keep exerting yourself like this. 

-I know... I'm sorry I didn't realize I was this bad

\- Is it common on Earth for this to happen? 

-Not really... not like this at least... 

-I really need to find out what planet the father was from. The baby from the scans shows it should be okay if I can take a sample to figure out soon. Alteans developed a way to painlessly gather stuff like this but to be on the safe side I'd say we'd need to wait about another week or two before gathering a sample. Earth pregnancies are longer than altean ones and I don't want to take the risk. 

\- I appreciate the concern Coran, really you've been way more understanding than I could have asked for. 

-Think nothing of it, though I feel the need to ask when you'll be telling the team. I know you need time for this but soon the team will need to have someone step in for you if this gets much worse. 

-I know.... honestly it probably won't be much longer... Keith will have to probably come back but when he does I don't think I should take up a lion again... 

-What! Lance you can't be serious!? 

-I'm sorry Coran but... I don't have the heart to take blue from Allura and after it's all over I'm.... there's no reason for me to keep fighting in this war if I'm not only not needed but have extra baggage to take care of! 

Lance all but cried out. Coran was shocked but he didn't know how to reply.... 

After a while Lance thanked him again before heading out to his own room. He didn't get a chance to be in their for long before Allura called everyone to the main deck. 

It was a transition from Zarkon.


	9. Brief Exchange

To Lotor had been a bit startled when Lance had fainted was a rather large understatement. Doing a quick check he could tell it was fatigue. A pang of guilt passed through him but he didn't dwell on it as he had to get Lance some were else. Picking him up he quickly carried him out of the training deck. After going up a few levels in the elevator he'd run into the red haired man who was on his way to another level. Noticing Lance he was quick to panic, and quick to accuse as well. After letting the older man ramble incoherently for a minute Lotor took a moment to explain what had happened. Coran insisted they head to the med bay immediately and once they were there began to run a few scans. He tried to kick Lotor out but he made his ground saying he'd only go once he was sure Lance was alright. Seeming far more concerned about the results of the scans he reluctantly agreed on the basis that he leave once Lance was awake so he could converse with him. It didn't take long for him to determine Lance was overall fine but had passed out from fatigue. Saying he'd be back shortly he left the two alone. 

Watching him rest Lotor eventually found himself briefly falling into slumber of his own. He awoke to a gentle hand softly running across his face. He had to admit it was nice to awake to him, and he told him as much too. They didn't get to talk much as the older man returned. 

True to his word he left. 

After having left Lance with the Mustached man, Kuron, Coyan? something like that (he spoke too frantically to make sense of half the time), Lotor decided he should try to rest properly. He didn't get very far as the Paladin of black, the champion or Shiro as the team referred to him, aggressively stopped him in the hall. 

-What are you doing? 

-Pardon? I'm merely heading back to my room. And before you say anything else I'm under the impression that this is one of the areas I'm free to roam in. 

-That not what I'm talking about! 

-Then I'm afraid to say I'm lost as to what you anticipate from me. 

\- Lance is in the med bay after training with you! As head alpha I can't let this stand! 

-Alpha? Is that why you've been stinking up the halls? Are you trying to assert petty dominance over me? If so it's misplaced I am here to help you! I didn't harm Lance in the way you are insinuating! 

-Regardless there isn't much you can say to convince me you aren't still a threat. 

\- I don't doubt it, but how can I prove it if you aren't open to the idea of it? I've worked along with you all this time and never overstepped the boundaries you've placed. We want the same thing, just remember that. 

Shiro didn't look particularly convinced but relented as he left. They were just parting ways when word came in that Zarkon was sending out a transmission. With a brief glance they exchanged confirmation and changed their direction towards the main deck. Once they had gathered with the rest of the team Lotor and Lance exchanged a look. Lance seemed much better but he seemed to me thinking something over. The tired look in his eyes wasn't one that could be attributed to loss of sleep. As the transmission began so did some conflicts. 

Not surprisingly his father wanted Voltron to hand him over. He won't lie when he said felt hurt his generals were partaking in the exchange but he knew their position and couldn't hold it against them. What was surprising was the prisoner exchange. He knew his generals were clever but to have located the green ones father was something he had to commend them for. As the transmission ended and the terms given he sighed as the ruckus began.

__________

Pidge was beyond reasoning right now.

Lance could understand really he could but... God he'd wish the shouting would just stop. Pidge of course didn't care about Lotor and wanted her dad back but Lotor made a good point. 

It's freaking Zarkon of course he's probably going to try and back stab them. Not only that but the prospect of the exchange itself on Zarkons part was all Lance really needed any more to be convinced that Lotor meant it when he said he didn't have anywhere else to turn. For a while Lance tried to tell himself that Lotor and Zarkon could have been in cahoots and his banishment was a lie but... shit there'd be no point in doing this if that were the case. If Pidge was anything to go off of her dad must have been an unbelievably smart guy and though he couldn't be sure how he compared to other intellects in space prison the set up was enough to be pointless. 

After a while they ended up with a plan in the event Zarkon was trying to pull a fast one them but if he wasn't... Lotor would officially be at Zarkons mercy. 

He shouldn't care... but he'd be lying if he said the idea didn't bother him. 

He was worried about Lotor definitely but it didn't justify going against the plan. Lance was pacing around a lot after the meeting now. 

He had to get his mind off this but he found himself at the far side of the castle right in from of Lotors door. He was just pacing mindlessly and yet he made his way here... Should... should he say something? 

Lotor was sure his father would try and betray them and he too was willing to bet on it but the nagging feeling that Zarkon wouldn't and Lotor..... 

-Can I help you? 

Lance jumped nearly out of his Skin! Lotor stood at the doorway looking at him with confusion. 

\- Oh! I.. uh.. hey there Lotor I was just a... Ha..How are? 

With a raised brow he looked at Lance with suspicion as he began to lean against the door frame. 

-I was just going to walk around the halls. A nightly stroll does wonders at times like this. May I ask why you've come to grace me? 

-I... I just wanted to make sure you were okay you know the whole.. and well I see you're fine so I'm just going to... 

He had tried to walk way as he was barely jumbling out his words. Lotor caught his arm and with a serious expression spoke 

-Lance I know my father, I know this risks I run. I'll admit our time together has been brief but I appreciate your sentiment. Truth be told if things don't fair well for me tomorrow I just want to let you know I've treasured the time we spent together. 

Okay... crap! How are you even supposed to respond to that!? He could feel the red run all over his face. 

He was the genuine worst... All this time he's been neglecting this feeling that comes over him when he's with Lotor, onw that's been there from the beginning. He can almost convince himself how he hates how even his  briefest touches have him sparked up.  He thinks about the little moments they've had on the ship. 

All the silly flirting. 

Lingering touches he let go on for too long. 

Stolen glances at dinner. 

Playful teasing when no one else was nearby 

Shit... 

Just as Lotor began to pull away he jumped in without thinking and caught him in a kiss. Lotor stumbled as he was pulled down a bit by Lance but quickly regained his balance to return the kiss. It wasn't as sloppy as the last time they did this but it felt just as exhilarating. It was a fairly short kiss but as Lance pulled back slowly with hooded eyes locked on Lotors he said. 

-Just try to come back to me okay.... I... 

He seemed lost for words but Lotor understood enough as he cupped Lances cheek pulling him into a short kiss again. 

-If that's what you want I'll be sure to return to you. 

Smiling and content Lance left with a friendly wave. Lotor watched him leave with a newfound reassurance he wasn't completely alone in this war. After Lance was far from sight Lotor began his previously planned late night walk but in another direction. he'd walked these hall often enough at night to know where he could be lost in thought. A large window let him look out into the uncaring void of space he was so use to roaming. Tommorow he had no doubt his father had something he would try to pull during the trade and only then could he fight back. Not that the pitiful weapon they'd given him would serve for much else other than to aid him in disarming one of the generals. If Axca was handing the hand off he could count on her having a weapon but the other two.... he'd have to hope luck is on his side. 

He heard foot steps coming up and in the reflection of the glass saw who his company was. Turning around he looked up at him. 

-Paladin to what do I owe the pleasure? 

Shiro looked back at him with the same serious air he tended to carry with him. 

\- We need to talk about the plan.


	10. The choice

Lotor hadn't particularly been in the mood to have another conversation this evening. He'd left on a pleasant note with Lance and wanted to clear his mind so it wasn't exactly a pleasurable discovery to see the black paladin coming his way to then declare they needed to exchange words. Maybe Lance character had started to rub off on him because in that moment he decided to take a less serious approach and respond with sarcastic humor. 

-Ah yes, come to offer me something more viable form of self defense? 

-Yes actually. 

Lotor was genuinely surprised. He was just trying to jolt a reaction, it wouldn't have crossed his mind for Shiro of all people to want to offer him leniency. 

-Well, I'm pleased to hear, but though as grateful as I am I have to know what brought about this change if heart? 

-I don't trust you, let's get that straight. But I trust Zarkon even less and after thinking it over if you were in kahootz with him this plan wouldn't make any sense. 

\- Are my ears deceiving me? You've managed to come to reason? I'm glade to at least garnish more trust with you even if I'm still seen as the lesser of two evils. But semantics aside what are you offering me? 

-I must be going crazy but I've been considering letting you use my Bayard. 

Lotor had to admit he was very surprised to hear that. But he wasn't a fool either, there was always a catch. He didn't need to say anything as Shiro already knew what he was going to ask. 

-Before you say anything of course I'm sure you know the Bayard won't just work for anyone. The lions are picky and if it activates for you then I'll trust the lions judgment and have faith in you tomorrow. 

-Letting the lion decide, I'll say this much you are more in tune with the concept of being a paladin than I've ever known my father to be. 

Leaving for the training deck the two briefly went over the plan again. Shiro admittedly was feeling more certain about his decision to give Lotor a chance once he saw his bayard did react for him. It wasn't easy handing over the bayard to someone he didn't fully trust but through this bond he knew the Black Lion wouldn't accept just anyone even if for something as minor as activating a bayard. As shocked as he was that Lotor was able to activate it with immediate ease he was even more surprised with how well he could use it. After a few rounds in the simulator Lotor and Shiro decided to polish off their new approach to the situation. 

He still didn't like Lotor   
But Black has already spoken. 

\--------

The situation was a hot mess to say the least. 

Unsurprisingly Zarkon did try to backstab them and shit hit the fan fast. Lance wasn't there when the fight started but God part of him is glad he wasn't. For a short while all he could really hear was everyone barking orders to each other. Lotor was kind of getting his ass handed to him by his current berserker of a father. Pidge and her brother were in one hell of a fight for their dad if the way the ship was spinning was any kind of hint. 

Lotor was definitely a bit more worse for wear but he managed to strike where he needed to. 

He was running on adrenaline by this point and he needed to end this soon. He couldn't deny his father was a challenging opponent but he would not yield to him. Sometime during the fight his father managed to reclaim the black Bayard and was all but ready to strike him down until he saw an opportunity to blast the team away. Despite the protest of every muscles in his body he charged at his father grabbing a random piece of scrap metal and striking him down.

Zarkon was dead, but this was only the beginning. 

After the battle he was welcome onto the ship. Allura stated that he was free to wonder around any part of the ship now without supervision like the rest of the team. Lotor couldn't deny the obvious change in tone she seemed to display but it was better than her usual deadpan retorts. 

The rest of the team soon came in and most were hiding the fact that the sight of him on the bridge wasn't uncomfortable for them. Lance gave him a soft smile from the back of the group which was more than welcome. 

Explaining to Voltron that his attendance at the Kral Zera was of the upmost importance was less than successful. Even Lance expressed his disinterest in the plan. It stung but he couldn't blame him. 

Ironically enough it was Shiro again who came to his aid. He couldn't explain why it felt like a switch went off in the man but he wouldn't argue against the aid for this matter. It was a vain attempt that didn't yield results but at least he knew he had the black lion to take. 

\-------

Lotor is still freaking unbelievable but Shiro is apparently no better. 

He's stressed 

Unbelievably stressed. 

He's with Pidge and Hunk watching as Hunk tries to spice up life in the kitchen. They seem to be making a lot of jokes and despite his best efforts he can't get into them. 

-Ugh Lance are you okay?   
-huh?   
\- Hunk is right you've been off for a while Lance

-I'm not sure what either of you are talking about!   
He sputters as he leaps from his seat. Not really thinking about it he rushes over to just eat some strange fruit he's been catching the scent of for a while now. The two look at him with a weird disgusted look. 

-Lance... are you Sure you're okay buddy??? 

\- Yes I'm fine Hunk why are you two suddenly giving me the stink eye? 

\- Well... okay it says a lot about a food if Hunk can't find a way to cook with it and you're eating that raw! 

Lance looked at the fruit, sure it looked weird but it's all he's been able to smell since Coran brought some on board the ship. Shrugging it off he practically devoured it and another one in two minutes flat. 

-Well you're definitely better off than the past two months at least   
Hunk finally said

-I'll say, heck I thinks you even put some weight back on. And that's a good thing considering how bad you were puking. 

Lance tried to pretend that comment didn't bother him. He tried to pretend that he didn't just realize he may have less time than he thought. But it must not have worked as Pidge and Hunk quickly tried to tell him he still looked amazing or whatever. 

He decided to play it off as well as he could and changed the subject quickly. As they spoke Lance could feel himself secreting pheromones. He was thankful that as betas it would take longer for them to pick up on it but he had to high tail it away from them before they'd notice. Waiting for Hunk to put his dish in the oven Lance made his way out with an excuse regarding a facial treatment. Once out of sight he ran as fast as he could without stopping to think where he was going. Once far enough away he focused on controlling his hormones which has been a real pain to do lately. Thinking things over he decided he couldn't hide this any more, it just wasn't practical. He needed to let the team know soon but before that... he had to tell Lotor. With that decided after a few minutes he finally reeled it back in. Lance saw he was near the lion bay and started to make his way back to his room till he turned the corner and bumped into something. 

\----------

Before setting off he'd run into Lance of all people. Like a balzachien caught in sunlight he was stunned to see Lotor heading to the lion deck. Lotor could tell by his expression Lance had put things together but rather than argue it he held onto him. Now Lotor himself was at a total loss, he returned the embrace but it couldn't last long. 

-I'll return 

-I.... okay, I know this is something you have to do but... I.. crap... Look I need to be honest with you but... Just come back in one piece okay. When you do I need to tell you something important. 

\- Then I'll be back before you know it

Taking a moment to steal another quick kiss from a surprised Lance they parted ways. Lotor saw the pain in his face as he headed towards the lion deck. He had to be sure to not waste time.


	11. Fleeing Secret

Every one was a freaking idiot 

Lotor was an idiot for just strolling up to the Kral Zera like he wasn’t up against place full of people ready to kill him in cold blood 

Shiro was an idiot for just going along with the plan and brining his Lion

Keith was one for trying to take down a ton of bombs that took three people to set up 

They were all idiots for not just listening to Lotor and all be his back up

And he himself was part of the party too for just watching all this happen and letting Allura be the one to realize the black lion was gone.

Yeah no the Kral Zera was a mess but whatever…..

No one on their team died, Sendak is working for Hagar now and Lotor ex generals, Lotor lite up the purple fire and Voltron is officially working with the galra empire now……

Yeah no… Lance wouldn’t have ever once anticipated this being part of their reality but all things considered he doubts his life can get any weirder at this point. That said he’s been antsy for a while now, it’s been three days already and now they get to see Lotor again. Lance is Thankful his little extra bulk is hidden with his regular clothes but…. You can tell he’s got weigh around that area on his armor. He could sort of hide it but now it’s definitely a bit harder to ignore. He’s a bit surprised he isn’t showing more . He’d known other to be as far along as he has show a more defined bump. Part of him initially is concerned something is wrong but then he remembers this isn’t a normal pregnancy. Then he’s driven up a wall wanting to just ask Coran what to expect from galra babies to wanting to avoid the topic all together. 

His pheromones are harder to manage now since if he lets himself get worked up they leak if he isn’t focused on holding them back. Nothing Shiro should be able to pick up right away as anything he can’t play off as regular stress but that won’t be the case for much longer. 

He runs his hands over the subtle bump wondering safe for much longer… apparently a lot of Galra aren’t too thrilled with Lotor as the emperor. 

• Attention All Paladins! Suit up we are to meet with Lotor soon!*

With a heavy sight he suited up opting to hold his helmet in a way that gave him his best excuse to hide more of his abdomen than usual. Even he had to admit it wasn’t full proof but for now this is the best he can do. 

Admittedly he was pretty impressed by the new flags and warm welcome but it was so weird officially being on the galra side… okay maybe more than it should considering… no it’s still weird regardless.

Lance was a bit surprised by the sudden attention Allura was getting from Lotor. Sure he got that they had to go do what they had to but it still bugged him. Actually thinking about Lance realized this is the first time he felt jealous towards Allura. Normally he would have gotten jealous of people getting closer to her… wow he’d completely forgotten he’d use to feel like that.

Not being able to dwell on it too much Pidge and Hunk got him to tag along with their robot plans and it was pretty fun getting chased by the guards. He wasn’t able to run as well as before but at least for a little while he could forget about his problems. He had to deny playing chicken once they caught the guards of anything because he didn’t want to risk anything but man was he tempted. After a while Lance accidentally lost track of them. He was so confused for a bit. 

Which way was is this again?

Did he go down this hall? 

No he’d never been here before…

What’s that smell?

Roaming around into what could only assume was a more proper kitchen than the place they found the food packs he noticed a lot of that fruit from the ship. He wasn’t sure how or when but he started scarfing them down. He’s really been in the mood for these lately. Much to the disgust of of Pidge and Hunk he’d eaten a good portion of the fruit Coran got from their last stop. While in the kitchen he’s startled when a loud snapping noise in front of him happens. Jumping back he sees a wayyy older looking galran woman look at him with beady eyes. Giving him a quick up and down and raising her brow she straightens up into a teacher like pose. 

\- You there you are a paladin are you not? 

\- I… yes I am but uh… who are you?

 

-I am Dayak and normally I’d strike you for speaking out of turn but given your condition I’ll excuse it just this once. 

-my wha.. Hey watch it! 

Lance barely dodged her whip thing. 

-I said I’d pardon it once! Don’t think a child cannot learn weakness even from its mothers womb. 

Lances eyes must have been big as saucers. Dayak who ever she was already struck Lance as to serious and too specific for her not to know what up. 

\- How did you… 

-Daibazaalian fruit, it was once prominent on our original home planet and much like the noble Galran race is able to flourish in most environments so even when the planet died the fruit was still easy to come across. Most weaker species cannot handle its very potent flavor and aroma but regardless no one about to bear galra offspring can resist it. The fruit contains all the nutrients required to ensure strong and viable children, from the look of it yours will be a fine warrior indeed even as a half breed. 

Well fuck! How the hell was he supposed to know any of that! All he knew is aside from him Coran was the only other person to enjoy the stuff! Crap! 

-I… wait actually how much do you know about half breeds? 

She chuckled for as if it were something obvious. 

\- I am well informed on what can commonly be expected from half breeds. I take it you are lacking in this knowledge? 

-I.. Yes I am…. Being a paladin I couldn’t exactly mention to my team easily that I’m expecting a part galra baby but I have no clue what to expect or what to do. 

She walked over and placed a hand on the bump. After a short while she stepped back. 

\- The child is growing well though know most Galran pregnancies last about 10 phobes but for half breeds it can be between 8-9 phobes as the native mother genetics will take over more prominently. The bump is small for now but soon it’ll be growing more rapidly, be prepared for that. If you continue to eat plenty of this fruit the child will be fine. 

Lance smiled, it felt good to not be hiding this any more. The woman was definitely strict and probably old fashioned but he enjoyed talking to her. It was maybe an hour later before she had to go but Lance felt pretty good. 

Walking around he had a new resolve, he was going to tell Lotor and this wasn’t going to get delayed any longer. 

Or so he thought


	12. Confirmation

Lotor was fairly tired granted he spent the past three days after the Kral Zera establishing himself as the Emperor. Many factions were trying to divide themselves from the empire and it was only a matter of time till he had to address them. When Voltron came on board the ship he initially just wanted to speak with Lance and find out what he wanted to tell him but at the moment he had to give his attention to Allura.

He and Allura bonded a bit when going over his project. To his surprise Allura was even more extraordinary than he realized regarding the her ability to use altean alchemy. He never doubted her abilities but he was impressed nonetheless. Oriande was real and it was time to learn from its secrets.

Rounding up the Paladins they set off to seek it out. Unfortunately their first attempts to get past the white lion proved to be less than successful. Though he quickly realized that not just voltron was worthy to enter, no this was more specific. The glowing marks on his face proved it and so did the ones on Alluras. Oddly enough Lance must have been put off by the failed attempt to reach Oriande. When all the other Paladins reached the room he noticed Lance wasn't among them. 

odd

____

Lance had to admit this plan felt like a dud at the time since the white lion was clearly not a Voltron fan. Once they were called back to the castle he sat in his lion for a moment before realizing something odd...

His cheeks were glowing

It was faint but there... opting to keep his helmet on he ran not knowing any way he could hide this from the team. 

Could a bigger dead give away have come up!

He was there for a while, maybe an hour or so later he was startled by a knock at the door of his room. 

-Ugh who is it? 

-Lance its me Lotor, do you have a moment to spare? 

Quickly grabbing a mirror he noticed the marks were gone, they must have moved away from the area. 

Opening the door Lotor looked at him with a tired expression. Lance had never seen him so put down before. Without even saying a word he guided him inside and closed the door. As they sat next to each other on the bed Lance started. 

-So... what brings you here? 

-Well we haven't had much time to share between the two of us since the Kral Zera. I've had so much work since taking over the Galran empire and after this mission I'm a little worse for wear. 

-I get it, no matter how prepared you are for some things the weight of it all can get pretty hard to carry, especially if you have to carry it alone. 

-On the contrary since our paths have crossed again I can't quite say I feel lonely. 

Before he knew it Lance burst out in laughter. 

\- Oh my... Haha... You sound like you are straight out of a cheesy romcom sometimes you know that! 

Lotor looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

-Romcom? I'm sorry I can't say I'm familiar with that? Is it a species native to your planet? 

wiping away a stray tear after catching his breath Lance gave him a warm smile. 

-Not quite... But I have to agree it's good having you around too. 

They sat in silence for a bit as Lance rested his head against Lotor. He figured if he was going to do this it might as well be now so... 

-Lance though I do treasure our time together I'd like to ask something 

-Oh uh sure.... 

-I have been thinking this over and have come to the conclusion I had to ask this. What do you want our relationship to be?

shit...

-I... oh wow that's hard... 

-Please do not feel pressure to answer any certain way. But know I'd like a chance to court you if you'd allow it. Now that our teams are united there is no social divide between us. You are welcome to refuse if it's what you want but I can not deny the feelings I've developed for you. 

Crap!!

-Well... oh dios mio..... I ugh... 

This was getting awkward fast and he could tell Lotor looked even more disheartened but his lack of answer. 

-Lotor... I care about you a lot, way more than I ever expected to but... I need to be honest with you before we can tackle that question. 

-Ah yes I do recall you mentioning that before we parted ways. There is no need to worry Lance, you can tell me anything. 

-Right..... do... do you remember the night we met? 

-How could I forget? It was a night I treasure deeply. 

-About that... I won't lie it was great... 

-Indeed it was. 

Lotor cut in with a little more confidence than Lance would have expected from him. Part of him wanted to roll his eyes but this was a little too serious for that. 

\- Yeah it was... but even though I can't say I'll ever regret it... something a little more come out of our little rump. Something pretty major actually... 

He could tell Lotor was confused beyond reason but he continued. 

\- Remember how I'm not built like other guys? 

-Forgive me for saying so but we both know I became very familiar with your anatomy that evening. 

-That's kind of the thing... You become more than just familiar with it Lotor. 

\- I'm sorry I'm not sure what you mean by.... 

-I'm pregnant. 

There he freaking said it! 

Lotor just looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. It might have been only a few ticks but it felt like forever so to really drive the point home he lifted up his shirt reveal the bump. Lotor was in utter disbelief before realizing it he got closer to Lance and stopped just short of touching it.

-May I? 

-Yes

Resting his large hand against the bump he felt it

\- Is it truly mine? 

-Yeah, I haven't exactly been getting it on very frequently out here in space so you're kind of the only candidate. 

He saw the shift in his features lose the weight they carried from when he first came in and gain a certain warmth he'd never have expected. He laid his hand over Lotors causing his attention to shift entirely on Lance. 

-So what now? 

Was all Lance could think to ask. He didn't know how Lotor would reply but a kiss certainly wasn't it. The kiss was deep and slow, so different from their first sloppy kiss in the hall. Familiar hands moved away from the bump up Lances shirt. Breaking the kiss it was clear neither expected this to be how they end their night but it just sort of happened. 

Maybe they both really were just as bad as those couples in romcoms but Lance can't really say that he cares or even sees that as a bad thing. 

When morning came he'd briefly forgotten everything they done that night until it all came flooding back. Lotor was still asleep next to him and he could feel his entire face go red. Sitting up he looked around at the scattered clothing and felt the red of his face burn even more. Strong arms wrapped around him as a kiss found its way into his cheeks. 

-Waking up to you truly is the best wish that's ever been granted to me

A small laugh left him as he cupped Lotors head as his lips went over to kiss parts of his neck. 

\- So... is it wrong to assume we're a thing now? 

-Given your condition I'd say we're more than just a thing. 

Lotor replied resting his hand against the bump. He kissed Lance again as he leaned against him. 

-I guess you're right, but what do you want to call us then?

-Mates? 

Lance thought it over for a second... 

-My species mates for life Lotor   
\- As does mine my dear

\- I think we'd be rushing it if we sealed a bond but... I'm willing to call you my mate till we're ready to seal it. 

-I'd like that, but now for a more pressing matter

-Like what? 

-We have to confront your team

Quiznak....


	13. Early Morning

Admittedly he hadn't planned on spending the entire evening with Lance, much less having a second escapade him, though he'd be a lire to claim he carried any regret.

After Oriande he couldn't recall the last time he'd felt so inadequate. All the years of research, discovery, and perseverance were all for not in the final moment. Well all was not lost as Allura yet again demonstrated her impecable ability to go beyond everyone's expectations. His plan was not at a loss to this as Allura would be a vital part of it now.... but even he can't deny he would have wanted to accomplish this with his own abilities.

Part of him wanted to curse his Galra heritage perhaps in some way interfering with is quest but... he's shameful to admit he can't bring himself to ask why it was Allura and not him.... He holds no I'll will, not any really, but as someone who wanted nothing more than to embrace his Altean blood its sting will be felt for quite some time. 

Never the less he realized after giving the best praise he could salvage to Allura that Lance was still no where in sight. It had dawned on him that not only had they seen little of each other but he's been evading him for most of this trip.

He remembered suddenly on his way down the hall Lance said he'd wanted to tell him something shortly before leaving for the Kral Zera.

Quiznak 

It was likely something important.

If he knew Lance at all after their shared time together he's probably upset. Lance did often try to hide things he didn't want to argue about it only make sense he wouldn't want to confront him during these hectic times. Well regardless if that was the issue or not he was going to rectify any issues now rather than later. 

He wouldn't admit it but Lance may have just become the only meaningful thing outside this mess. No matter the situation he always managed to lift his mood. It wasn't often he met someone like Lance, who from what he's been able to see is the most approachable and social of the group. Lance had a unique way of getting him out of his own head and enjoy some of life's more mundane qualities. 

Having found his way in front of Lances door he didn't know what to expect. He braced himself to prepare an apology but what he got was something that he'd never could have predicted.

He'd woken up more refreshed than he'd had in ages that morning. He'd quickly realized he wasn't in his own room and the recollection of the prior evening flooded his memory. He noticed Lance was already awake sitting up and looking at the scattered evidence of their latest escopade. 

Wrapping his arms around him he was glade to see Lance still was reciprocating the embrace well. Part of him was briefly worried he'd come to regret what they'd done but as they conversed it seemed that concern was further from the truth.

At least until he mentioned that the team should know as well.

Lance quickly tensed at that as thoughts began to flood his mind and lack into his expression. 

-We don't have to right away but we can't pretend that this isn't happening. 

-I know I know but...... it's hard having to explain this.... I feel bad about having to abandon the team like this... 

-what do you mean? There's no need to abandon them

-Lotor when I get further along I can't keep piloting the red lion. Heck all things concerned I shouldn't be piloting it now! It's far too dangerous and being a paladin has never really been a safe job. 

\- What about after? Once you're well enough there shouldn't be an issue with returning. 

-Well.... I guess not seeing as I'm not alone in this anymore but.... it wouldn't feel right... I've never really been the most skilled person on this team and part of me thinks it might be better if I just focused on the baby.

-Lance darling, you have nothing to feel ashamed of. True as unorthodox as this may seem we will work through it. There shouldn't be a reason you can't continue to be a paladin and you have a lot of skill to offer your team. I've never seen a better shot in long-range than when I watched footage of your team invading one of the older galra bases. 

-Okay easy there, I'm not that good a shot. In fact I'm pretty sure one of your old generals is pretty good with her aim, way better than mine at least. 

Lance laughed as Lotor tried to talk him up a bit, before he could he turned around to face him and kissed his cheek. They both ended up back to laying on the bed just facing each other holding a pair of hands between them. 

\- It's a little soon for me to really decide what's best for me and the team after the baby is born but... I'll start to consider coming back. 

-We still need to talk to the rest of Voltron. 

-Ugh... can we just keep it between us for a day or two. I want to think of a way on how to mention any of this without being a total spaze or something. 

-A what? 

\- Never mind but can we wait till tomorrow? 

-If that is what you want 

-Yeah, today I just want to enjoy some time with my mate

Lance said as he curled up closer to him letting Lotor wrap his arm around him. They rested there for a bit seeing as it was still pretty early. Lance hates to admit this even to himself but they didn't exactly have their conversation late last night, in fact he's pretty sure they missed dinner. They probably were asleep before anyone else was last night so it's not like they are being missed right now. 

Actually.... 

Lance kissed Lotor as he rolled on top of him quickly startling him. 

-Lance? 

-Sooo... Since we're mates now.... Want to make up for lost time? I think we've got some time till the rest of the team wakes up. 

\- As tempting as that is it may come off as a tad odd if I'm seen coming out of your room this early in the morning. 

-Oh? Weren't you the one saying we needed to let the team know? 

He said in a teasing tone as Lotor sat up a bit. Lance held onto his face pulling him closer their lips inches away. 

\- With a bit more... subtly darling...   
Lotor replied as he peppered kisses on Lances lips. 

\- Nothing subtle about what we need to share tomorrow. Plus we've got time....   
Lance rolled his hips to prove the point. He wouldn't lie and say he hasn't thought about doing this a few times and based off Lotors responses he's probably been thinking about it too. It didn't take much persuading to get Lotor to go along with it. The room was soon filled with soft moans and the reshuffling of sheets. 

______

Hunk got up early as he liked to do some mornings to head into the kitchen and work on his cooking skills. Honestly one of the things he liked the most about cooking was how the food could bring everyone together. As the morning tattered along everyone cycled into the dining room one by one to eat what he made.... Everyone but Lance and Lotor.... They didn't eat last night either now that he thought about it. Lotor wasn't a stranger to skipping a meal or two but Lance never really skipped any. He thought for a moment and got worried maybe Lance was worried about putting on weight or something. He loved Lance but he knew one of Lances shortcomings was how self conscious he could be. While everyone finished up and went to do their own thing.

Shiro: train  
Allura and Coran: diplomacy stuff  
Pidge: double modulating..... ugh no, no not getting into that argument again. 

He decided to take a plate of food to Lance hopefully getting a chance to talk to him about last night. He'd been acting strange for a while now and even more so after Lotor joined them. Walking down towards Lances room he couldn't help but hear some weird sounds. The doors were too thick for him to hear anything clearly but he figured it be best to knock. 

With three loud knocks he heard all the noise from inside stop.

-I! ugh! Who is it?  
Lance yelled clearly caught off guard.

-It's Hunk buddy! You missed breakfast so I thought I'd bring you something. Are you okay in there? You weren't at dinner either last night?.

-I..... yeah I'm fine but I.... I'll eat later that nausea has been coming back from a while ago.

-What?  Want me to grab Coran? He was able to help last time right?

-NO! I mean... yeah he helped but it's not as bad as before.... if I'm not better by lunch I'll go see him...

-You sure I could always come in and...

-NO!!!! I... ouch.. 

-Lance?

-Sorry... I'm fine buddy just... ah... come back later...please. 

-I... if you say so I guess...   
Hunk didn't want to leave. Something didn't sit right about this interaction but he knew with Lance giving him his space was important.  
_____

To say he was having trouble remembering why he was ever upset at any point in his life was a wonder, true he knew he could come up with thousands of examples but right now it was hard to think of one. His newfound mate was more than eager to consummate their status. Admittedly part of him thinks it's due to Lance wanting to avoid their conversation from earlier but it's hard to dwell on that between their long dragged out kisses. Few things ever made him speechless and Lance appears to have become one of those things. At the moment Lance was taking the lead having Lotor beneath him as he rocked his hips up and down at a slow steady pace. 

They'd apparently lost track of time again as a set of pounding knocks broke them from their shared reality. Lance all but startled nearly jumped off the off the bed. 

Apparently his friend was actually worried about him which was fine, comforting even, but this was probably the worst moment for any of them to suddenly take interest and seek him out. Of all the times he and Lance had spent a significant amount of time together it seems rather odd that the one time they were doing anything exceptionally scandals on board the ship had to be when any of them was seeking either one of them out. 

Lance managed to talk him away as Lotor tried remained as silent as he could. Once they heard the heavy footsteps walk away a sigh of relief came from Lances lips. 

-I told you we'd get cought. 

The look of annoyance Lance had was more than humorous, but clearly Lance didn't think his reaction was. 

-Okay first off, technically we weren't cought we were almost cought! Second it's not my fault your stamina is this good! 

-My stamina? Need I remind you who not only is on top but who wanted to do this first thing in the morning. 

The red that danced across his face. He seemed a bit annoyed as he thought of how to respond but before Lotor could say anything else he was pushed back down. 

-Shut up! Let's just finish up and go eat something before anyone else notices we're gone. 

Trailing his hand down the curve line of Lances back and resting it just above his hip he sat up catching Lance off guard. He wrapped his other arm around him and nipped a bit around his neck and ear as he spoke

-Only if you allow me the opportunity to help move things along

-Good lord I can't believe I let myself fall for this... 

Lance said in low but cheerful voice deciding to let him take back some of the control. 

They were done before lunch at least...


	14. Idle Day

Okay so not exactly how Lance pictured the day to have gone but they weren't going make back to the Galra empire for at least a day so they had the day to kill.

That's at least what he dressed himself. As he started to pull his shirt down Lotor had somehow appeared behind him. He was resting his hands on top of the bump and his face on the crook of Lances neck. 

-Lotor come on...

-I apologize my dear, I'm still in disbelief

-Ha! Well you've already agreed to stick around so delusional or not I'm holding you to that

-No worries, but I am curious, how long until we are greeted with a new face? 

-Ugh... well on Earth it's about nine... phobes? So yeah it's barely been four... Actually now that I can ask do you have any idea how long you took? 

-Well my mother was Altean so for me it was about 7 or so. 

-huh... right... 

-I'll have a doctor go over everything once we return to the Empire. Nothing will be to chance. But for now let's go do something together. 

-Right

The two left the room and went to go eat something. They probably talked for nearly two Varga as they roamed around the castle just enjoying the others company. They probably would have gone on talking longer had Allura not appeared. 

-Oh Lotor there you are!   
She said cheerfully as she came up to them. 

-Greetings Allura, to what do we owe the pleasure? 

-We?   
It was then Allura just seemed to notice Lance was in there too. She hastily said hello to him as well while he gave her a hi back. 

Lance was honestly pretty sure Allura had a thing for Lotor which kind of makes this whole... temporary secret a bit more awkward to think about. Not too long ago Lance was pretty head over heels for Allura but now... well he still loves her as a friend but he's under no delusions she's ever really loved him. Sure they're friends but even he knows he can be more than a little annoying. That said he didn't want to say anything as she talked to Lotor regarding those Mech things Lotor is trying to build. It's pretty clear she was hoping to get some alone time with him but to his surprise Lotor seemed about ready to outwardly decline. 

It's probably the first time either of them had seen him reject the idea of working or talking about the quintecenss field. Lance had to admit it was a flattering thought but... 

-Lotor you guys should go talk about that quintessence stuff. It's important to understand what Allura was able to learn we can... ugh... go training, yeah training later... 

-None sense I promised to help improve your swordsmanship. I am a man of my word. Nonetheless Allura I am very interested in what we can do about your newfound knowledge but I believe after everything it's important you take this time to rest up. Once back at the Empire we will be working exclusively on harnessing this power.

-oh... Alright, thank you Lotor. I'll be seeing you two later

She said a bit disheartened but still with a smile on her face. As they parted ways Lance looked at him with an odd look. 

-I can't believe you just did that.

-What? We agreed to enjoy the day before confronting everyone tomorrow. Plus I admittedly I'm not sure how much time we'll have together one we return to the empire. Though I'll devote as much time as I can spare to our newfound relationship, it's paramount I finish my work with the quintessence field with Allura. So much needs to be done and Voltron will be needed, surely. This may be our final window of idle time to spend together and even then there could be a distress call coming in at any moment. 

-Shoot you're right... I guess we can't avoid some of these questions either then

-What do you need to know dear? 

-So if I'm going to be seeing a doctor back at your castle how frequently will I be going? 

-ideally once ever spicolian movement but for now once a phobe should suffice. 

-Okay then.... what about when I'm near delivery. 

-By that point we'd probably have you be seen once ever Quintant depending on when we have a better notion of when that will be. You'd likely be out of commission as a paladin at that point so you'd be staying within the Empire. It's the safest place I can have you and allow you to remain in contact with your team

-ha! Does that mean there's a safer place without it?   
Lance said jokingly but he was surprised to notice Lotor had a far more serious expression on. 

-Loto... 

-Lance! 

There was a stern bark in the tone as Lance was now the one to tense up. The only thought running through his head at that point was Alpha. 

Lotor noticed how Lance seemed to go stone like as the black paladin approached them. 

-Shiro... is.. is there a problem?

-I... No, there's no issue but if there is something wrong tell the team next time before vanishing for the better half of the night. You were gone for the last part of the mission yesterday and Hunk tells me that stomach bug or something is acting up again? 

-..... Yeah! Sorry.... I..... yeah.... no worries I'm better now though

-That's good too hear. Lotor speaking of which you didn't join us last night or this morning. Did something come up? 

Lotor briefly glanced over at Lance who was red with embarrassment. It was a split second but Shiro noticed. Before he could ask Lotor cut in. 

-No nothing particularly dyer, but I must say yesterdays events left me a tade drained. 

-Right.... what are you and Lance doing right now?

\- Just a stroll around the ship. Idle chatter really, did you need either of us for anything?

-No I suppose not....  
Lotor couldn't help but notice there was something odd about the paladins stare as he looked between the two of them. It was an eerily familiar feeling nagging at him but he couldn't make any reason of it as a tug at his arm drew him out of his thoughts.

-Come on Shiro left already!

-I apologize my dear... could you repeat yourself?

-I said let's go! We can't exactly just stand here all day.

-Then by all means 

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Everyone else was busy with something Pidge and Hunk were tinkering with gadgets. Shiro spent a good deal of time training. Allura and Coran were going through some old altean knicknaks. And they had a relatively nice time overall. No one aside from Shiro really suspected anything during lunch or dinner.

Later that night it was Lance to spend the night in Lotors room as it was a little further out from the rest of the Paladin rooms. Admittedly he still couldn't think of a way to comfortably tell his team about their situation and told Lotor as much. 

-There's no use avoiding the unavailable. It'll be difficult thing for everyone to get use but it's I'm sure everything will be alright. 

-I hope so.... 

-If they are disagreeable I can just banish them. 

-Pfft!!! Okay okay no need to go that far! 

Lance knew Lotor was joking based of the smile but he said it so nonchalantly he couldn't help but laugh. Lance wasn't sure exactly when he fell asleep but all he knew it that morning came too soon. He woke up to Lotor putting in his usual suit. 

-Morning dear

-ugh... Morning... 

\- We've returned to the empire... are you ready for today? 

-ready as I'll ever be

He said as he got himself up. Honestly he'd rather just sleep in longer but that wouldn't work... 

Sluggishly he got himself into the cloths he brought and leand against Lotor as they walked out. They apparently both missed breakfast again but they walked back into the empire with everyone. Lotor was talking about something regarding the quintessence field as they entered only to be met with a familiar voice. 

Lance heead the most tired 

-oh no

from Lotor he's ever heard but he immediately recognized Dayak. 

If Lance hadn't already met her and Hunk hadn't already asked, he's pretty sure he'd be the one with the whip in his face. 

Lotor spoke to her reassuring that everyone had permission to speak to her and they all greeted her. She looked over to Lance and he briefly froze as she spoke worried she may mention something. 

-Lance was it? How have you been doing, making use of my lessons I hope. 

-Oh! Yeah useful stuff... 

-Lance you know her? 

Pidge asked. 

-Yeah, last time we were here when we got separated. I got to talk to her for a little bit. That seemed to be more than enough for everyone as Lotor took the lead again. 

\- So to what do we owe the honor? 

-News of your victory at the Kral Zera has spread throughout the empire. Dayak raised you from a child to a man and now I'll witness your ascension to the throne.

Lance was practically roaring with laughter and Lotors expression didn't help. 

-So she was your nanny? 

-Governess 

-You have a nanny! oh my.... haha...

-I'm not sure what a nanny is but if it means I was the one to primarily raise him then, yes I'd have been a nanny

Lotors expression to that had everyone laughing. Lance had never stopped. 

\- haha... Oh come on Lotor don't be like that, haha... well I guess at least I know there's someone you'd trust well enough to help with the baby if we'd needed it! 

-Lance... 

-What?... oh..... 

That laugher in the room stopped. Lotor was the first to break the silence. 

\- I suppose that's one way of relying the news.


	15. The Situation

Okay so.....  
At least he didn't need to worry about telling the team anymore but their reactions....

Given the circumstances he’d say they are at least what he'd have expected so there's that.

Hunk looked confused beyond words

Pidge looked like she was trying to piece together just how and why

Coran had that reaction when something finally makes sense come across his face only for it to turn to panic as he quickly went to hold down Allura. Her expression was one of brief betrayal only to turn into one of sheer anger. Coran got to her before she could storm up to them but her ire water down when she realized Shiro already had Lotor by the collar.

Lotor had on a steal expression as he gave his guards the signal to stand down.

-I knew we couldn't trust you!

-Shiro ple...

-NO! Lance, clearly you don't have the better judgment in this situation. We'll talk about this later but for now he needs to answer!

Lance shrank down a bit admittedly...  
It's not like Shiro was wrong, he wasn't being responsible at all. He had been down right stupid that night.

Careless in every sense of the word.

He and now Lotor were going to pay the price for that carelessness but that didn't mean he didn't have the right to his own perspective of that.

Lotor probably would agree as his stone cold expression went into one of outright anger as Shiro started to hound him.

-Explain! What's you're game here!

Lotor grabbed at Shiros arm and freed himself from his grasp in the blink of an eye. They weren't even a foot apart staring right at each other.

-First and foremost you will not speak to my mate in such away with or without my presence! Alpha or not you do not have any right to speak to him in such a manner. Secondly there is no game, neither of us planned this but we are going to take responsibility for it. Admittedly we were both careless and perhaps even should have asked who the other was at the time but we didn't.

-That doesn't mean.... wait... Lance how far along are you?

-roughly four varga  
Everyone turned to look at Coran as he spoke.

-Coran... you knew about this?  
Allura asked looking betrayed a bit.

-Yes princess I've known for quite some time... Lance came to me believing that he had a stomach bug of sorts.... We quickly found that it wasn't.

-four month.... This happened before I came back to the team this was when..

-You were still gone. So don't go blaming yourself either Shiro it's not like Lotor seduced me with mal intent or something.... And you know what I'll be the one to say it. We met at a bar and had a one night stand!

Shiro wasn't in a blind rage anymore but he took a step or two back. Clearly less than pleased but trying to process it all. 

-Dude you can't be serious....Lotor? Of all the people you flirt with, he counts as your type?

-Lance are you kidding me?! What is this a dramatic romcom or something! Oh all the people in the universe that actually flirted back with you... ugh

At least Pidge and Hunk seemed to be a bit more willing to accept this given their responses. He could always count on them not to hate him even if he's been exceptionally dumb.

-Lance how could you be so irresponsible? A one night... Lance you're an omega even if it was outside your heat the chances of this...

-Oh shut it Shiro I know! Look it already happened and this

He gestured at the bump.

-It happening... I understand if you want me off the team but don't go putting all the blame on Lotor. He's already promised to help out with this and he hasn't known about for much longer than any of you have! And even when Coran was helping me not even I knew it was Lotors till he surrendered himself to us after Naxela! So yeah I know I'm an omega and probably a dumb one at that but I'm not someone that needs to be coddled like an egg shell Shiro.

-Lance I didn't...

-Enough! I believe it's best we all take a moment to calm ourselves. I've already promised Lance I'd have one of my doctors look him over, Coran was it? Thank you for helping my mate and respecting his wishes. You must know better than anyone how taxing this has been on him.

He shot a look at Shiro as he took Lance by the shoulder and started to lead him away.

-I do believe I owe the Voltron as a whole an apology. But with that said we still have bigger problems to deal with. We agreed to unify the galaxy after my father's cruel rule and this shouldn't interfere with those plans. I do sincerely hope we can still work together as a team but as it stands let's let there be moment to settle ourselves.

Lance had to say he was pretty impressed with Lotor, he never lost sight of the bigger picture. But after all that he almost completely forgotten Dayak was right there and apparently tagging along too.

-You've already selected a mate and an heir has been conceived!? This is splendid news the rest of the empire must be notified immediately!

-Dayak our union with Voltron is fragile enough as it is for the moment. I'd say we hold off on that for a little while. If possible go ensure they are being tended to. Most of the team didn't seem opposed to this, but Allura and Shiro may need a bit more convincing

-The two of them can be pretty stubborn....

-It's alright my dear, Shiro has shown me before he knows what's more important and Allura is also capable of that. We just need to give them some time.

-You're right, as always.... honestly though how did I just let it slip out like that!

-It's better like this, any other way we'd have brought it up wouldn't have had a much better reaction.

-Like a bandaid I guess... ugh

-It's okay my dear, lets just have you seen

After walking over to one of his doctors Lance got another look at the baby. He...he hadn't realized how big the baby was...

-It looks like he's progressing nicely my lord. Four or three more varga, the child is a tad small but should be getting much bigger soon. 

-This is so weird... I... wow... hey doc tell me if its a boy or a girl its hard to see well from over here

-Its a boy

Lotor finally cut in, Lance hadn't realized how intently he was looking over everything. It was almost unreal...

-Hey... look over there am I crazy or does it look like he's going to take after you already

Lance said snapping him from his daze on the screen for a moment before looking over to it again. With a proud looking smile he replied.

-What do you mean the image isn't clear but I'd argue he looks far more human than galra already 

-Well you don't look all that galra either plus look at him...

-I am and it looks like our child is progressing well and that's all I can be thankful for. I must admit seeing him now I... I feel as though I owe it two you both to ensure an era of peace can finally be feasible. I don't want our child to have to witness the amount of war we have been through....

-Lotor.... I... shoot how am I even supposed to respond to that? 

-You don't have to, as long as you can trust me I know you're feelings are true. 

-My lord I apologise for the interuption but Voltron is needed. 

-What? Shoot where's my armor?

-What's going on is it urgent? 

-Sendak was trying going to negotiate a planet station but suddenly changed course. We were notified by them, he said he was halfway through threatening them before he decided to leave. 

-Well that's not suspicious at all... 

-Voltron is being called out as he seems to be changing course to a nearby colony. 

-Say no more I'm on it!  
Lance had already slide back into his armor. 

-Lance wait! 

-What? 

-I... stay safe out there  
Lance smiled as looked back at him. 

-I'll be back before you know it. 

The mission itself was weird the colony didn't have a lot of damage but once Sendak fleet appeared they were going at the lions like crazy. They formed Voltron and were trying to fight them off but it's almost as if they didn't want to beat them. They ended up in a weird cat mouse style chase. It got to a point they had to separate just to manage through the space debri that surrounded the nearby planet. Once they did though a lot of the ships were targeting the red lion even though they could have just as easily gone after one of the other ones. 

It was too much for him to fight off... 

He ended up crashing on the planet and blacked out.  
________

Shiro wasn't sure why he had a pounding sensation in his head but it's been going on since the other day. Maybe part of him knew subconsciously about Lances situation and wanted to deny it or maybe this headache had nothing to do with it. No matter the case it was incredibly hard to pilot his lion like this. A lot of the fleet was going after red, after Lance and it didn't make sense. Sure he and the rest were dealing with a decent amount of hits but too many were targeting red for it to be anything less than planned. If it wasn't for Pidge and Hunk quick thinking he wasn't sure how they would have fought off part of that fleet. By the time they were able to help red had already crashed down.

He was the first to reach them but it became clear they weren't after the lion, all he could do was shout as they got away. 

-LANCE!


	16. New Goals

-You let them get away!!!

-You think I just let this happen?!

Lotor and Shiro had been yelling at each other for a while now. Lance was gone and the only prospect of getting him back would involve some kind of contact with Sendak. Part of him was sure it was no coincidence they had targeted Lance but that begged the question, how did they know... 

How did She know.... 

He shouldn't act rash, not in front of Voltron. He needed to remain level headed if he wanted to rescue his mate but he couldn't do that if they kept yelling. He realized this as Allura stepped in and put herself between them. She grabbed Lotors arm away from Shiro and gave him a sorry look. 

-Lotor... I understand you're upset. We are all in distress over this, Lance has been a part of our team from the beginning. I... we didn't mean for this to happen... we were beaten by them and now Lance is their captive... whatever issues we have here we can resolve later, after we save him. 

-... Forgive me Allura, I know you can understand why I was outraged but it doesn't excuse it. You're right any short comings of ours can be saved for later, right now we need to focus on locating Sendak and saving Lance. 

-But why did they target Lance? It have been one thing to get him and the red lion but they left as soon as they grabbed him.  
Pidge piped in. 

-I'm afraid the reason why is the most damning one

-But how!? You just found out about it like what, few days ago? and we found out hours ago! 

\- Unfortunately much like how the Blades have hidden themselves among my fathers ranks it's not unlikely to assume the witch has a few eyes and ears around the empire. Our little revelation didn't exactly take place private sector of the Palace so the information could have been relayed to her rather quickly. 

-Oooohhh that's not good, that's not good at all....  
Hunk groaned as the weight of that information hit the group. 

-I guess that means we can't waste anymore time. If she knows about Lance isn't the only one she's going to use against us. 

-Quiznak Shiro! Have a heart Lotor is right here

-No, he's right. I wouldn't put it beneath the witch to use an unborn child for her own goals.

-but we don't have Voltron? What the hell are we supposed to do now? 

-There isn't enough time to phone in Keith so we're going to have to make do.

_____

Lance has honestly been in and out of consciousness for a while now. The first time he came to he already knew he wasn't in red anymore but he couldn't feel him either.... 

He come to again sometime after no longer in his armor but in weird robes, they kind of reminded him of the druids robed but they were different in their own right. He was on some weird observations table and was out again as he heard the sound of the door open and footsteps approach him. 

_______

Honerva had a rather taxing time getting Sendak to follow her orders but she had to confirm this for herself. To think her extra set of eyes would discover such shocking news just before her trip to Oriande. There wasn't time for her to do anything aside from having Sendak rearrange his plans. Now that she's convinced him to capture the Paladin she has little doubt he's going to go back to recruiting for his own army. When she returned the red paladin was mostly in an unconscious state but he wasn't harmed. She had Sendak free from. her control and off to go distract himself trying to build up his own ranks. She couldn't say she cared for what he'd do for now as she had more pressing matters to attend. The generals helped her settle the Paladin in a cell as she made sure Sendak wouldn't be around to interrupt her. Not long after that she had the Paladin prepped for observation. Coming into the room she could already see the faint outline of a familiar type of buldge. She hadn't realized her hand was ghosted against were her own had been all those years ago as she stood in front of him. Part of her wasn't sure how to feel, it's not as though this truly changed anything... or maybe it would

She wasn't sure. 

Her other hand was now on top of the bump as she focused her energy of sensing the life that was there. 

The first thing she felt was the rhythm of the heart as it pounded ever so subtly inside his mother's womb. Next she found herself feeling the life force, the quintessence, growing so rapidly. She could already tell this child would not only be viable but he'd be beyond exceptional. She felt an odd and perhaps unearned sense of pride knowing that her grandchild would likely be a fine alchemist if properly trained. But her thoughts quickly turned sour when she realized both her son and the childs mother likely wouldn't let her anywhere near him. She couldn't blame them really, she to despised who she'd become as Haggar. But she didn't want the witch to invade another part of her life....

She'd already lost her husband  
She'd lost a relationship with her son

She wasn't about to lose a chance to meet her grandchild  
_______

Axca had to admit it was strange when they were ordered to leave behind the red lion and just grab the paladin. She knew there was something the witch wasn't telling them. She wasn't sure what it was until she helped bring the paladin in.

At first she thought her eyes were deceiving her as the paladin was clearly a male but... she new of few species were this was possible.

It felt.... strange, she was use to causing harm to others without a second thought but even she had her limits, even Zethrid had limits. 

She doesn't think Ezor or Zethrid noticed anything, to be frank they probably didn't look closely at him at all. That's said she still finds it odd Haggar insisted that they capture the Paladin of red and not harm him out of the blue the way she did before heading out.... She can't be sure how the witch knew of this or why she cared to know but something didn't sit right with the idea. She knew right now the witch was doing something with him. Whatever it was she'd likely never know but she doubts it's anything like tourture, she'd have ordered to help otherwise. 

Standing there she briefly thought of Lotor as she often did. She wishes she could still help him with his plans but given how things are now she can't reclaim her loyalty just yet. 

Haggar comes through the door suddenly breaking her from her train of thought. 

\- Have him settled into his cell. 

-May I ask what the plan is? 

-I have a feeling the Emperor will be gracing us soon. As long as we have his mate he'll have little choice but to consider a deal between us once his relationship with Voltron falls through. 

-Falls... I'm afraid I don't follow. 

-Soon, first I need to ensure my puppet delivers on his performance. 

_____

They'd been on their way to locate Lance when a distress call came in. Sendak had sent another fleet to attack a nearby planet and Voltron was needed. Unfortunately Lances armor indicated he was just a few planets further on what was reading to be a much larger ship. To their surprise Shiro insisted that they go help the people in danger of Sendaks attack while he and Lotor went to go save Lance. Maybe if he hadn't been so distressed he'd have argued the plan a bit but fearing what the witch was capable of, knowing what she could easily do, he didn't. They split up and quickly made their way over to where Lance signal was coming from. 

-Alright Shiro they seem to be stationed on this deserted planet. We just need to find a place to land and try to make our way on boa

He never got to finish his sentence as he was knocked out by the Paladin. Before completely losing consciousness he noted a familiar glow in his eyes. 

-I knew I should have trusted my instincts.... damn witch...


	17. Captured

Lotor remember the pain of being knocked out so it didn't surprise him to wake up in a solitary cell but what he could recall the most vividly was that horrid glow in Shiros eyes. He knew something was off with the black paladin but he could never have expected the witch to so quickly find herself inside Voltron itself. Then again she was always the one to cross the line and shatter limitations, controlling a paladin shouldn't be beyond her limits at all. Perhaps he wanted to negate the thought as unlike Narti the Paladins had less powerful mental links she could abuse. But seeing as it was Shiro perhaps she channeled him through Zarkons former connections to the lion before it was fully severed?

Regardless of how or when it didn't matter

She definitely knew about Lance and now had them both in her grasp. He knew he'd be called in to see her soon but all he could think about was how in the name of the empire was he going to get them out of here and deal with Shiro. The Black Lion wouldn't operate for him and even if he could command the Bayard there is little to suggest he can overcome Shiros link even in the Paladins current state. It's not a risk he's willing to make and it'll likely be highly guarded and well away from any other escape options.

If he had to abandon Shiro that wouldn't be a problem. But without the black lion the witch would be a step ahead of them.... he hated this predicament but he already knew what was more important to him.

Lance is likely fine but having been used as bait isn't likely going to improve his resolve on returning to Voltron. Lotor certainly wouldn't argue against Lance wanting to return and would still encourage him but the fear of this occurring again would never fully leave him. He didn't want to start acting irrationally but he knew if Haggar so much as left the slightest mark on him he'd be beyond his limit.

____

Lance was officially weirded out.... Haggar hasn't said a word to him but she's been acting weird. One of the first things she did as he came to was to basically play doctor and observe his progression. He was getting deja vu with all the equipment on him again just to see how he was doing. 

Lance couldn't figure out what she wanted but having her so close was.... 

Yeah if it weren't for the restraints he'd have tried to make a run for it or something. Haggar didn't hurt him at all but she didn't send him to his cell. Originally she was going to but it seemed that someone important just showed up so she ordered Axca to tend to the new prisoner. Haggar ended up putting him in some kind of weird bubble pod thing.... Thankfully she also gave him actual clothes to wear. 

They were obviously prisoners clothes but they at least seemed to be clean. His nose has been way more sensitive and some scents had him ready to barf within seconds. He remembered the outfit Shiro came back in smelled.... musky? It had a... it was flat out rank.

The clothes were definitely not the most confortable thing in the world but good enough for the time being. By now he was tired of knocking on the bubble in hopes of it bursting open and She wasn't paying him any attention anymore which was good in its own way but the bubble cut off all outside noise and it was hard to see through. He could tell she was talking to someone else but for the life of him he couldn't see who it was. Slumping back in defeat he figured a little bit of rest would do him some good. 

Hopefully he'd be able to think of something.... 

________

Lotor was sitting in his newfound cell waiting for him to be called. He knew Lance wasn't anywhere near by, if he were he should be able to see or hear him. He knew this particular ship well enough to know that if Lance wasn't here he was likely with the witch. 

A sound grabed his attention as the door opened. Axca stood there with a sorry look on her face. 

-Axca

-Sir... 

It was a brief exchange but between the two far more had just been explained. He would have known she'd understood even if he hadn't seen the brief shift in expression dance across her face before returning to her regular expression. She opened the door and didn't even need to bother pointing her gun at him. He was still cuffed and began walking in front of her to the main bridge. Axca was always just a few feet behind him. 

Ezor and Zethrid were on either side of the door when he stepped into the main bridge. He acknowledged them both as he turned his attention to the very bane of his existence. 

The witch stood not far from him looking out the window at the void of space. He quickly scanned the room till his eyes landed on a strange bubble of sorts floating above her. It wasn't immediately obvious what was inside but he could see the faint outline of Lance, if he was making any noise he couldn't hear it. No sooner than Lotor noticed the bubble Haggar snapped his attention as her voice broke through the silence. He wanted so desperately to just attack her but he was no fool. It was in his best interest to hear her out and bide his time was he looked for a window of opportunity to strike. 

-Emperor Lotor.... My doesn't that title suit you more than the banished prince... Ever since you were a little boy regardless of what your father or his other generals thought you had more potential any of us could have expected. You've gone far beyond what most could even dream of. I never thought I'd see the day the Black Lion, let alone Voltron would fight on the same side of the galra again. 

-No thanks to my late father and the venom you injected into his mind, be sure of that. 

-Now now Lotor, remember who it was that rescued you from death, more than a handful of times. 

-A life for a life witch... my debt to you was paid in the form of calling off the hit against you once the I took over the empire! 

-You what!?   
Zethrid was the once to voice the confusion as he heard Ezor and Axca react to this news. 

-Yes I'm well aware, even so we've moved well past that. Right now there seems to be quite an uprising to dethrone you and the empire continues to fall under your rule

-You overestimate my opponents witch. They are the least of my concerns in grander scheme of things. You along with everyone else that dares defy the Galra empire under my rule will pay dearly for your treason. 

-Treason? All I've ever done was for the good of the empire. That's why even as the witch controlled me I was able to make sure that you were not executed. 

\- You're the reason our empire is crumbling witch! You were my fathers greatest advisor and yet together you to built a system in which our people live as though divided and the universe not only fears us but would die if meant taking us out! 

\- Insolent boy! You know as well as I your father never fully heeded my advice! Not to mention I was not myself during these past 10,000 years.... 

-Not yourself? Don't make me laugh you haven't changed. 

-That's were you're wrong, really I should thank you..... there's no point wasting our first true moments bickering like this

-What do you mean witch? 

Lotor asked narrowing his eyes at her as she began to turn around and reach for her hood and pulled it down. He can't say he was fully suprised but what he saw confirmed a bothersome concern that he had festering at the pit of his mind since having discovered and read her work.

-I mean our first moments as mother and son of course... With your help I was able to find Oriande and regain what I had lost when I became the witch Haggar. 

He could hear the others gasp but he remained unfazed. He'd taken this possibility into account long ago and though he now had to accept it as reality it changed nothing. One look into her eyes said it all, not matter what she says one thing is certain.....

His mother is still dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait I had a ton of finals xD


	18. Betrayal

The witch could tell he wasn't swayed, the look in her eyes made it clear she knew. As open minded as he'd like to believe he was, even he has his limits. He grew up seeing and learning her tricks and lies, changed or not her talk of forgiveness will likely be landing on his deaf ears. 

The tension in the room is thick as there is a moment between her last statement and his next reply. He can feel the eyes on them from his former generals searing into him as they to await his reply. Setting his feet down in a steady stance he doesn't break eye contact between him and the witch. 

\- You expect me to believe the recovery of what you've lost has erased the woman you've been for the last thousands of years? You expect me to believe that the witch was erased? 

-Lotor my son, I can't erase what has been done. But I am you're mother, when I become the witch Haggar any maternal feelings I may have had were quashed during my corruption. Oriande was able to remove that corruption my child, thanks to you we can star over, we can fix what has been broken. 

As she said this she reached out her hand. Their was no softness or welcoming in her voice and a serious expression on her face. He would almost be tempted to laugh at how foolish she must have thought he was to believe a word of what she said. He looked back up at where Lance was briefly, he could see him moving a bit in the bubble. It was difficult to really see what he was doing but it made his blood boil knowing how he'd ended up in their. Sharpening his gaze onto the witch he spoke. 

-Memories or not my mother died long ago and you are what remains. A sick perversion of what was once so pure and beautiful.

He would have said more but she quickly interjected. Furry in her words as he expected with venom practically dripping from her words. 

-Insolence! You are no better than your father and I were if that is how you chose to respond. Are you so petty as to not want to hear your mother's words. 

-My mother is dead! And I have little interest in listening to peace talk from a deranged woman who has my mate imprisoned right above her.  
___________

Lance wasn't entirely sure what woke him up. He knew he couldn't have been asleep for long but when he came to he noticed that the room was full of more people. The bubble was hard to see through but even from here he could tell it was Lotor standing down there with Haggar. He started pounding furiously at the bubble again, but after a while it was clear they couldn't hear him, and he couldn't hear them. 

But something was going on down there if the rapid scattering was anything to go off of. 

________

Acxa felt her stomach turn as she could hear Zethrid and Ezors suprised gasps right behind her. She knew she was right about the Paladin but to this extent was something she wasn't prepared to face. Looking at Lotor his anger was clear as he shot dagger at Honerva who looked at him with no motherly warmth. 

\- Truly this has been a waste of our time. If you are incapable of seeing the value of what I have to offer you then perhaps I overestimated you. 

-You overestimate yourself. No matter what you say the witch lives within you. 

Honerva took a moment before responding 

-Acxa get him out of my sight, in a cell or a pod it doesn't matter I have no intention of seeing him again.

-I'm afraid it's not that simple witch, my mate and I are leaving here together! Hand him over and we won't have to cross paths again.

Turning her face to look at his Honerva looked at him with just a hint of amusement. 

-Don't think because you refuse me that I'll give up so easily on that child. 

Looking between the two of them Acxa looked at Lotor as she took out her gun. 

-I'm sorry Lotor... 

she said as she aimed her weapon. Honerva heard the click of the weapon and disappeared before the shot could hit her in the back. Before anyone could say anything Acxa aimed her weapon again this time hitting one of the monitors. The strange bubble Lance was in turned back onto itself letting Lance fall straight out of it but before he could hit the ground Lotor caught him.

-Quiznack! Does falling for you include a safety manual?

Lance said only confirming to himself that flirting was basically his go to in a panic. Lotor didn't seem to mind as he held him closer and let a single chuckle fall from his lips. 

-No but perhaps I should provide one. 

-We can go over that later let's get out of here

Acxa quickly tossed Lance a set of keys which he promptly used to free Lotors hands. Not wasting a single moment Lance is scooped up by Lotor again and wordless he and Acxa head for the doors. Stopping briefly before exciting Lotor faces Ezor and Zethrid. 

-I have no time to explain anything but if you wish to join me again we must go now if not you're free to stay but I advise not trying capture me or my mate. 

They looked at each other then back at Lotor

-uhhh... okay sure  
Ezor said unsure of what else to do. 

The five of them made it to the escape ships not waiting for the witch to reappear. Her words still rung ice cold in his head.... the notion of her wanting the child was more horrifying than anything else he could fathom. 

For the moment it didn't seem like she was chasing them but she was never without reason. Surely she was doing something other than just letting them run away. 

Boarding their pods they made quick haste to leave as Lotor commanded that they head back to the Empire. As Axca took control of the ship Lotor quickly checked in on Lance who was seemingly falling out of consciousness again. 

-She had us inject him with a sleeping aid while he was passed out. It shouldn't effect him negatively but it will take a while to wash out of his system. 

Axca stated without looking away. Lotor nodded as he set Lance down to rest in the chair. The escape pods weren't very big but it would do for now. Lotor noticed that the Back lion didn't seem to be were they had left it so he could only assume so much. Without saying another word he reached over to send over a warning call to the rest of Voltron before Shiro got to them. 

Unfortunately he was already too late no later had he made contact he was met with angry looks as Allura exclaimed something about should have knowing better and threats from the little green one to not hurt Lance. But most notably he was looking right at Shiro who bore a serious expression as he seemingly traveled with them. 

-Return Lance to us immediately! We all know now you've been working with Haggar and we won't let you hurt Lance!!!

My was her puppet convincing he briefly thought.


	19. Last resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha..... lowkey not my best chapter but I tried xD
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think :D

They had no interest in allowing him. to explain himself.

It wasn't in the least bit surprising, after all why would they believe a word he said?

He was the son of their enemy

He tried to kill them

He impregnated their only omega

And now their trusted leader was claiming that he was a traitor to them and was not to be trusted.

He can't say he would have thought any differently. Even now as they shot at them he couldn't blame them. His generals were doing a great job at dodging their attacks but now they needed to out run them. 

Lance was out cold again, as Axca mentioned the seditive was working its way out of his system in increments. He wasn't sure how he would explain this to him once he awoke but he didn't want to tell him they had engaged in battle. That aside Lotor had to admit Lance himself being on board the pod played not small part in his desire to not engade in battle. Lances friends were being tricked and as easy as it would be to take advantage of their blind rage and hystaria he pushed those thoughts aside. Lotor could tell his generals were already questioning joining him again as he gave command to not only evade their attacks but to essentially flee. Though true they weren't in battle ships his generals were familiar with the tactical benifts of their current state. The pods were fast but couldn't serve as much of an attack. 

He tried to talk his way out of this useless chase but the voltron team wasn't having it. 

Shiro was very clearly under his mother's control as he spoke venom about his "betrayal" and went on and on about ensuring that they "save" Lance. 

Omega Alpha Omega Alpha Alpha Alpha 

was more or less what his "speech" boiled down to as they continued to give chase towards Lotor and his generals. It was ubondantly clear the other paladins were more than a bit unconfortable with the way he was preaching but their desire to save Lance greatly outweighed that. He was sincerely glade his mother had given him such a powerful sleep agent as he can't stomach the thought of Lance having to hear himself be put down so much. That's said it was unbearably present that her goal for recapturing Lance and in turn his child was to have Voltron hand them over to her. He had little doubt this plan would also involve allowing her access to more than just the black lion as well. 

With a sigh he knew what their only course of action was at this point. It wasn't something he had intended on ever doing much less at this stage but with his mother now after his beloved and Voltron proving to be out of the question he had only one place he could afford to seek refuge in. 

He made an order for some backup to intercept their pods as he had the generals do what they could to evade the lions. Lance had come to for a bit at some point but was yet to be fully aware of what was going on. Lotor nearly forgot what was occurring himself as he quickly made his way over to him. He was confused as to why they were running from the team. Lotor apologized as they somehow managed to evaid the team through some more narrow debri. 

Clearly the field of debri with Voltron still hot on their trail they were intercepted by a back up ship. Lance was still more or less recovering from the drug his mother had given him but running off of the adrenaline of nonstop running Lotor gave hasty orders. His generals barely had a moment to breath as they suited up in more proper ships to fight back against Voltron who had now cought up to them. Though only 4 lions Lotor didn't want to risk that puppet anywhere near his mate. 

Lance had passed out again and Lotor couldn't hide the concern that spread across his face as Axca startled him by placing a hand on his shoulder. 

-I know seeing him in and out like this is disheartening but I wouldn't lie to you. What we gave him won't harm him or the child, the witch wouldn't have wanted that. 

With a sigh he scooped Lance up again and turned to face Axca. 

-I know you wouldn't lie about something so crucial but you must know I have much to trouble me. The witch wants my child and has eyes and ears everywhere.... Lance isn't safe in the empire... 

-But where would... 

-Axca please distract the lions for me, make sure Zethrid didn't get herself into trouble and don't tell anyone that I've left the ship. I'll meet you all back in the palace. 

She stood there looking at him all but taken aback. Silently she left to follow her orders as she heard him leave right under the noses of the rest of the ship. 

\--------

Lance woke up with a pounding headache. He didn't want to get up but he reluctantly did as sunlight trickled into his room. The room was still mostly dark from the curtain. It took him a moment to collect himself as he took note he was definitely not in space any more. Maybe he was still dreaming he briefly thought as he made his way to the window. His legs felt shaky as he took his first steps and catching himself on the wall he pulled the curtain back and saw bright green fields and beautiful flowers he'd never seen before. 

Where was he? 

-He's awake!

Lance turned to see the silhouette of someone who quickly ran away before he could properly see them. 

-Hey you! Wait up

Lance said as he tried to follow after them only to bump into Lotor as soon as he reached the door. 

-Are you feeling better my dear? 

-Lo... dude where are we? 

Sighing Lotor took a moment to kiss Lances forehead. Brushing a hand against his cheek he looked Lance deeply into his eyes. 

-Don't hate me my dear for what I'm about to say 

-Hate you for what? 

\- Oh goodness there you are! Your highness do you want us to bring anything for your mate or you? 

-No Brova none is needed though don't let the others know just yet. 

-Of course my lord! 

Lance didn't think much more could suprise him any more but here it was again. 

Right in front of him

The woman that walked away was an Altean and based off what she just said she may not be the only one. 

-Lotor where am I?


	20. Request

-Lance my dear can you ever forgive me for keeping this all a secret.

Lotor asked as they strolled around the outside of the home he had made for himself whenever he came for short visits. Typically he wouldn't stay here for more than a few hours but at times it was insisted upon he grace the colony with a few days to preserve a good image. Lance was clearly trying to drink in all this knowledge as he came to terms with this not being a dream.

-I.... I'm not mad but my God I didn't think...

He stopped mid setp as Lotor who had his arm around him loosened his hold. With a serious look Lance spoke with intention.

-Lotor this is great and all from everything you've told me and I'm thrilled you trust me with this information but..... why did you bring me here and not the palace?

With a heavy sigh he cupped Lances face with his hand.

-Lance the palace isn't safe, and at this time I don't believe anywhere else is. The witch is after our child and I will not give her access to either of you. She's already found a puppet in your team and with Voltron believing me the enemy again I don't know where else in the universe to keep you safe.

-Lotor I....

-Please Lance.... trust me.

Lance took a good long look into Lotors eyes and admittedly saw a new side of him. He couldn't say no, he just couldn't. And even he had to admit Haggar was scary as all hell. To think she got to Shiro... if Lance hadn't known any better he might have fallen for her trick too. He's not sure when Lotor hugged him or how long they were holding onto each other in silence but they were interrupted by little giggles.

Looking around they saw little faces peering over only to realize they were caught and scurried away.

-My they haven't changed it seems

-You know them?

-I know nearly everyone here quite well. Though I don't visit often I make the most of those short visits. In any case I'm not surprised to see them snooping about, word of your arrival has been spreading around like wildfire.

-What?

-You've been asleep for well over a day. It took quite some time indeed for the drug you were given to wear off.

-I see...

-Would you like to see the colony? I'm sure everyone is eager to meet you.

As it turns out the colony was pretty huge. Lance was bombarded with so many people each one sporting the signature Altean markings he was use to seeing on Coran and Allura. It was weird to say the least but he was more sure than ever he was right to trust Lotor. 

How could a guy capable of doing all this really be a bad guy? 

Lance couldn't really get too deep into that thought as Lotor introduced him to another person. 

-Lance, this is Romelle. I've selected her to be your care taker while I'm away. 

-It's an honor and a pleasure, I'll be staying with you once our savior departs. 

She said it with a bit of a forced happiness that felt off. Lance found it weird but he could tell that it wasn't him, or rather not entirely him, that she was against. If Lotor noticed he didn't pay it any mind as they continued around the colony.

It was honestly gorgeous here. 

Allura and Coran must have missed the real Altea a lot. He hoped that Lotor would be able to sort thing out with them so they could see all this. He's sure it would help them to see others managed to survive. 

Eventually they finished their visit around the colony and headed back to what would be home. A part of Lance wished he didn't have to call it a home but with Haggar after them its hard to say how long he's going to live here. 

-My dear will you be okay here?  
-yeah I think I'll be fine, but please try to make peace with my team... And try and save Shiro if you can I..... I don't think Keith could bare losing him again. 

-Are they particularly close? 

-Oh right you haven't, yeah they are close. Shiro practically raised him after his father died and he never knew his mom. 

-I see.... his mother was Galra was she not? 

-Yeah she was, we haven't met her though so we're not even sure she's still alive. 

-I promise to do my best. I wasn't able to save my general but perhaps I can help your leader. 

-Say when all of this is done are you going to reintroduce them to the galaxy? 

-It's hard to say when I can introduce alteans back into the galaxy. There were plenty aside from the Galra to have issues with them for one reason or another. No species is perfect but it may take many Deca-phobes before it'll be safe for them. Hopefully you and our child won't have to worry about that as much. All I have to do for you is get rid of that witch. 

-..... 

-What is it Lance? 

-I'm just worried about you.... I know this is what's best since I'm on borrowed time but... I feel bad that you have to be out there on your own. 

-Lance you shouldn't feel as though this is a burden for me I've already decided you are wort---

-That's not the problem Lotor! I know this is what's best but I'm terrified of what Haggar can do... I'm worried she'll do some things horrible to you just to get to me... to get to him. 

-I promise you on my life she won't ever so much as touch a hair on either of you. And worry not for me, my generals will be at my side and after we sort out the current misunderstanding Voltron too will be with us. 

-.... 

-You don't seem convinced 

-My team can be pretty stubborn when they want to be

-I'm worse

-hmmm I don't know~ I mean don't get me wrong you can be pretty single minded at times too but I think they got you beat. 

Lance chimed with a teasing jab. 

-I may have to prove you wrong then

-Good luck with that babe, Keith will probably be filling in for me in red and he's definitely wayyy more stubborn than you. Negotiating with him is like talking to a machine that's ready to burst. 

-I'll consider it a challenge, it's only natural for galra to engage in conflict after all. 

-Quiznak what am I supposed to do with you? 

-I'm sure you can think of something my dear. But regrettably now I have to depart. It's dangerous for the colony and by extension you if I stay here for too long. 

-Any clue when you'll be back? 

-Hopefully in time to be with you to meet our child.

-... That long? 

-I'm sorry Lance I'm not found of the thought either but it's completely necessary to--

his sentence was cut off by Lance as he grabbed him and pulled him into a sloppy and needy kiss, not unlike their first. 

-At least give me another night to remember you by. I can't let you go till you at least give me that.

He felt himself have to catch his breath as he looked at Lance. The words he'd just spoken had left him powerless yet again.

How could he deny him? 

-Alright

He said scooping him up into his arms. 

-I will do my best to satisfy you. 

He said with admittedly a bit of smug confidence. Lance rolled his eyes at him but was content with the thought he could hold on to him for just a little while longer. 

By morning he was adorned in new bruises and bite marks. Reminders of another pleasant night he'd grow to cherish again. He'd remember the glow of Lotors eyes as he'd hold onto him. He'd remembered the whispers of sweet nothings that would grow hazy as time went on. The burn of warm skin against his own would feel like a pleasant phantom touch whenever he'd think back to it. Looking back at Lance admittedly would find it a bit humorous that neither one of them seemed to be good with goodbyes

As it was now his turn to wake up to an empty bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned :)
> 
> Things have gone well past the main story now sooooooo I'm going to figure out how the rest will go. Got the destination in mind just gotta figure out the map xD
> 
> Let me know how y'all feel about this direction and I'll have another update coming up soon!


	21. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a bit longer than usual, enjoy (sorry in advance for any typos)

Lance felt lonely

he really did......

New Altea was beautiful in every way and all of the Alteans Lance has met have been amazing to be around. He'd particularly grown very found of Romelle who reminded him a bit of his twin sister Rachel when they were younger. She'd joke around and make quirky remarks not unlike what Rachel or even Veronica would say. She was pretty goofy at times but could make a killer pie. All the Alteans here were pretty great in their own right and they made him feel at home and welcomed...

But Lotor wasn't here

In any case part of him will always be relieved he was here rather than anywhere else in space with Haggar hunting them down. He winced at the thought of what she would to to them, to his son... 

He's had more than a handful of nightmares about it. 

He still worries about Lotor, wonders if he's still alive, if his team still thinks he's a traitor..... 

Lance knows he shouldn't be worrying about it since stress isn't good for the baby but not knowing is driving him crazy. He wants to reach out and talk to someone on the other side just to know what is going on out there, but like everyone else here he's fully in the dark. 

If anything his pregnancy has kept him fairly distracted at times as he's getting closer to the end of the ride. Once his pregnancy really started to kick it into high gear he was a mess. He became tired often and would fall asleep just about anywhere at any time. His body was beyond sore all the time and he could barely move as his feet began to swell. Romelle has actually been a big help especially once the infamous pregnancy brain started to kick in. He actually had her in the market for about an hour trying to figure out what one of the things on their list was.  
\------  
-Lance we've been here for ages what is it we were looking for again? 

-I don't know I just wrote down glue

-but we don't need that? And even if we did we wouldn't get it here. 

-wait a minute..... I wrote blue. We need that weird food goo Morona sells. 

-.... okay she's on the other side of the market let's go

\------

Yeah she was sweet to put up with him. And as it turns out she didn't have any issues with him but she did quite obviously dislike Lotor despite everyone else being as convinced as Lance was that he was great. He noticed this got Romelle into some problems here and there with other Alteans that thought she was irrational but he could at least sympathize with her. 

He learned not long after staying here that Lotor apparently had a second colony. It was surprising to say the least, he did this not once but twice though Lance didn't think about it too much. Romelle apparently had a lot of people she knew chosen to go to the colony, her brother was picked the last time people were being rounded up.

She was just lonely.

Maybe that's why they ended up getting along so well. They both had people they missed, family, friends, loved ones. They were lonely, but they had each other till the time came they could see their loved ones again.

Part of him wonders if that's why Lotor picked her to watch over him. It's weird to think about but he's always been the kind of guy to look into the detail and wouldn't put something like that past him. Maybe he wanted them to bound, maybe he knew they'd have something in common... there couldn't really be another reason, could there? 

He may be over thinking it a bit, there's a chance Lotor just a had a reason to believe she was the best person for the job... right? 

Whatever even if he did plan it out while he was unconscious it didn't matter. They got along and were helping each other out, they were friends. Plus Romelle had a lot of stories to tell about living in the colony, it helped keep his mind off the outside world... kind of.  
Most of Romelles stories were about her little brother who had apparently been very smart and he'd even tried to make a communicator, but it didn't seem to work. He's seen pictures of him and the way she talked about how smart he could be made him miss Pidge and Hunk a lot. And inevitably he'd start thinking of his team.

Romelle was pretty god at listening to him and he knows that even though she's still skeptical about Lotor that she was able to entertain the thought whatever he was doing out there had some meaning behind it. The Alteans here were totally in the dark about anything going on outside the colony. All they knew was that the Galra were still in charge of everything and people had reasons to want them dead, be it other aliens or whoever was actively going against Lotor for his current position in the empire. He really couldn't blame Romelle for becoming so on edge about what Lotors motives would be, especially since it involved such strict limitations. That and admittedly even Lance had to agree it wasn't easy for most people to trust Lotor based on who he was. If anyone had told him a few months ago that The son of Zarkon had a secret Altean colony he either 

A) wouldn't have believed them  
Or  
B) thought he was up to something sketchy with them

Either way it didn't really matter anymore, especially with the baby on the way. 

Its been a few months already and not only is Lance heavily showing but he's probably due soon. True to the doctors word Lance began to show pretty quickly after Lotor left. Even though he's been applying lotion like crazy a part of Lance is still worried about stretch marks just based on how quickly his little bumb began to swell. He honestly isn't sure what name to give him but Romelle had some interesting suggestions. Lance was entertaining the thought of giving him an Earth name since at this point he wasn't sure he'd ever get a chance to go back. He thought about naming him after one of his brothers but decided against it since he really wouldn't have been able to decide between which one. He thought about naming him Adam after one his favorite teachers back at the garrison but he wasn't sure why something in the back of his mind was telling him that was a bad idea.

There was a doctor that fancied herself rather well with Lance and he'd always appreciate the kind smile she gave whenever he came in. The baby was coming along well even though he probably wasn't going to have a name right away. The Doctor told him that he really shouldn't leave the home very often and that she would be on call until it was time. 

Lance was blown away by how fast time has gone by even though it felt like an eternity ago. Over the past few days the baby has been extra jumpy, kicking about in his gut. Lance was actually having a lot of trouble sleeping because of how active the baby was now. Romelle being the darling she was would pop in and keep him company sometimes when the baby was keeping him awake. Like how tonight they were just chatting in his room over warms drinks and snacks. They were laughing when suddenly something strange went off in the room. It was a muffled noise that was coming from somewhere. Lance watched from his bed as Romelle frantically was looking for the source. Eventually she found it in a bag she carried around when she was taking care of him. 

It was the communicator.

For a brief moment they hear a guys voice and the look in her eyes told him it was her brother.

-Romelle you have to go

-what?

-we both know something's not right so it's better to inve-agh

-Lance!

Lance had stumbled back in pain and Romelle rushed over to help him ease onto the bed.

-I'm fine, I'm it was just another kic-Agh!

-Lance no it's not just a kick be honest!

-Okay fine I need the doctor but you need to go look into your brother!

-I'm not leaving you alone once the nurse and doctor gets here I'll go investigate but you need to lay down!

The next few minutes were a blur. Apparently galra babies didn't take as much time as Earth babies making their grand appearance. He knew on Earth TV drama played up the deliver process a lot. His brother wouldn't stop talking about how long his wife was in labor for since he was pretty sure she would have broken his hand had it been a minute longer. He was thinking maybe a good few hours of contractions or something would have happened before it was go time but no. The pain was crazy and he felt like he was going to black out in the fifteen minutes it took for the doctor to arrive. Romelle gave him a rushed goodbye as she left but he barely registered it. 

He'd gone into labor so quickly it was ridiculous. The pain was about as bad as his sister-in-law described it and then some. He honestly was on the verge of passing out when a familiar hand brushed sweaty hair off his forehead. He looked over and thought maybe he was hallucinating but the warm kiss to his forehead dispelled that thought.

-It's okay darling, I'm here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading let me know how you felt ;)


	22. Morning Bliss

Lance wasn't sure at what time he passed out but when he came to he felt unbelievably empty. He woke up to warm sunlight tickling his face as it peeked in through the curtain. He sat up and rested a hand on his now flat stomach. He almost panicked for a second there but his soreness painfully reminded him about the previous night. He remembered all of the pain, the doctor encouraging him to keep pushing, the firm hand holding onto his as he screamed bloody murder, and the cries of a new voice just before he clocked out.

-You're finally awake

Lance nearly jumped as he looked over and saw Lotor sitting in the corner of the room. He stood up and came closer holding him in warm embrace. Lotor wasn't wearing the armor he had on when he arrived, no now he was wearing Altean like clothing that felt soft and made it easier for Lance to return to embrace. Lance held onto Lotor tightly as if he'd vanish and this would turn out to be a dream. 

-you... you actually made it back  
-I wouldn't dream to leave you behind for this  
-but how?  
-.... intuition I suppose, though I must say it's quite an experience to hear your mate is cursing your name to the furthest reach of the galaxy while bringing in a new life.

-What do galra not feel pain when giving birth?

-haha, no they feel it but I'll admit I hadn't realized how much more vocal humans were. I'm so sorry, but you did marvelously my love.

-heh.... how is he? 

-See for yourself 

Lotor then left the bed and walked over to where he had been sitting a minute ago. Lance must have been still a bit out of it to not see the crib that had been right there. Lifting up the bundle Lotor came over and was at his side again. It was a strange sight to see Lotor not wearing his usual armor and holding their child. 

Its like he stepped out of reality and found himself in another all together. 

Lance leaned his head against Lotors chest as he returned to the bed. Taking their baby into his arms he saw his sons face for the first time. He was soundly asleep and had Lotors white hair, his ears came to a point, and his skin was tan like Lances. The baby boy began to stir as he woke up and blinked at Lance. He chuckled a bit as he held onto his son. 

He was beautiful

-I can't believe it

-I know, Lance.... I... I don't ever believe I've ever experienced this kind of joy. To think I could be so lucky.... 

-Have you picked out a name yet? 

-No, I thought it only right to wait for you to wake up first. 

-Well I'm lost, I've been trying to think of one since you left but nothing really strikes a cord. 

-There's no rush, we surely will agree on one later on. 

-Our little prince, guess it's official you've passed on the title. 

-It appears so, though I'm not sure when he will be able to meet the people. 

-so she's still out there..... 

-...... I'm afraid so, she's spent the last month in hiding after unsuccessful attempts to locate you and our child. 

-Did you ever make peace with the team? 

-Not quite.... we collided a few times but they aren't interested in really changing their views on me. I was able to convince them that Shiro was not who seemed. They weren't willing to believe I was completely uninvolved but they did confirm he was under Haggars control. He's in hyper-sleep till they can break the bond. 

-And they still don't trust you? 

-It doesn't help that I won't let them talk to you, but I can't risk it with the witch still hiding out there. But we have agreed she's the bigger threat and half heartedly made a temporary pact. Allura is helping make my ships with her knowledge from Oriande and I'm pretending that the green and yellow ones aren't hacking into my computers to look for you. 

-hmmm.... and well at least they have Keith to mediate them. Not like that's the greatest option but I'm sure the blades taught him to something about the enemy of my enemy thing. He doesn't like piloting black but even he wouldn't deny the responsibility. Especially since Shiro wants him to be the leader. 

-Well actually... 

-Oh come on! Don't tell me he's going full emo again and trying to pass it over?! 

-No it's more along the lines of they can't find him. 

-What? 

-He was sent on a mission with the Blades and hasn't been heard from since. They lost communication some time around your arrival here

-dear Jesus, talk about horrible timing... 

\- they don't believe he's dead but till communication can be reestablish they have to operate under that assumption. 

-that sucks, God I'm not even there and he's got me stressed now

-You shouldn't worry yourself with him, our child will be taking up your time now

He said that with a smile as the baby started to tug at Lances shirt. He was fiddling with the fabric and the curiosity on his face was amusing. He was only a few hours old and already he was curious about everything. Lance smiled as he let his son hold onto his hand, well technically finger, he could tell he was going to have a firm grip when he was older. 

Lotor moved from the bed to open up the curtains and let better light in. Lance pushed away his concerns and brushed away a bit of his son's white hair. The light gave him an even better look at his small face and Lance was amazed at the detail he missed. 

Even if he'd tried to hid this the fact Lotor was the father would have been obvious. 

-Hey Lotor did you see this? 

-See what? 

-Look at his face. 

Lotor came over and took another look at his newborn sons face and the look of disbelief was something Lance would remember for the rest of his life. 

-He has the markings... 

-yep but his are purple like your skin, go figure. 

-I suppose it's ture then, he'll probably grow to be a good alchemist. 

-How can you tell? Coran has markings but he's not an alchemist? 

-In halfbreeds markings aren't supposed to show even if they have a high power potential. The fact his show at all is a rather significant sign. 

-Wow..... our little prince is getting ahead of the game isn't he

Lance laughed as he nuzzled his face playfully into the baby who smiled at his mother. The then grabbed a fist full of Lances hair and yanked on it. 

-Ouch! Aw man come on daddy already has better hair than me why do you betray me? 

He joked as he loosened the hold. The scene in front of him. It filled him with joy he was undeserving of as his mate and child looked back at him with smiles that brought a sensation of warmth into his heart he never expected to have. But guilt was not far from him as it seeped in. This feeling was ever more relevant as he looked out the window to see Romelle looking up at him with a serious expression from outside. 

He'd have to deal with her before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you enjoyed ;)


	23. Departure

Motherhood was a challenge Lance had grown into rather well. Lotor had ended up having to leave not even a day after their son was born but heeft with the explicit promise of coming back soon. He was disappointed but knew it had to be this way.

\- I'm so sorry love I want nothing more than to be with you both. In any other circu..

-Save it. I know how bad thing get out there and i know what you have to deal with. I'm just glad that you got to be here when he arrived. I can't ask for much more than that. 

-But you shouldn't have to settle for this.... Once I eliminate that witch I'm bringing you back to the empire. Even if it takes longer for the colonies to be safely established in the universe there's no reason you and our child should be hidden away like this. 

-babe it's okay, plus look at us. The universe can't handle this much beauty yet

-heh, and they say I'm guilty of vanity. 

-Oh you definitely are don't act so innocent. 

Lance joked as Lotor held onto him. He was still getting dressed back into his usual armor completely casting aside the altean clothes he'd had on. Lance looked down at their baby who slept soundly in his arms, still devoid of a name. 

-when do you think you will be able to come back? 

-Likely in another phoebe, and when that time comes I intend to be with you at least a few quintants if not a full spicolian movement. 

-ugh I still can't get fully use to space time you know. 

\- Well that's no good at all. How can my empress not be use to a thing like that 

-whoa whoa whoa, slow down, empress? 

-Naturally, it's a higher title than consort and I feel more fitting to give. 

Lance went red in the face he wasn't sure what to say. Like yeah okay that made sense given their relationship but he wasn't prepared for that. He'd spent the last few months coming to terms with how quickly things have been going on. It kind of flew over his head he'd be technically royalty. 

-Lance are you alright you seem a bit dayzed? 

-Oh yeah... no I'm fine. Sorry I guess I just was so focused on him I forgot about that detail. I'm not going to have the slightest clue what to do for the record. 

-No worries, everything will fall into place when the time comes. 

-If you say so, well whatever that's going to take a while to happen anyways. Till l then Romelle and I will be thinking of ideas for a name. Such a handsome little guy can't go on without one forever. 

-Actually that reminds me, Romelle is no longer here. 

-WHAT? 

-sshhshh, you'll wake him up. 

Lance was still suprised but began to whisper interrogate his mate. 

¬ what do you mean she's not here anymore?  
¬she made contact with her brother and insisted that she see him. 

-she... she left without saying goodbye? 

-Lance my love Romelle is easily carried away by feats of passion. I'm sure she realized the second she left that she was didn't get a chance to congratulate you. 

-....

(that wasn't like her) 

-Darling? 

-Oh I'm sorry I'm still just suprised.... 

-I know my dear, I apologize

Lance wasn't quite sure why but something was off... for the first time in a long time he felt as though he was being lied to.... 

But why would he lie about this? 

Lance wanted to press him more about it but suddenly the bundle in his arms began to cry. Their baby was pretty fussy it seems as Lance drew his attention to the boy. He was hungry and it was his lunch time after all. 

-Okay okay, give your mama a moment. 

Lance said, admittedly the confused and mildly panicked look on Lotors face when the baby started crying was pretty funny even if it only lasted a second. Sitting in the nearby chair Lance pulled down his shirt. Over the past few months his chest had become unbearably sore as it began preparing for the baby. It's not like as an omega he was expecting to get boobs like his sisters but they did end up more swollen than he was expecting. Nothing you'd notice off the bat but he sure as hell felt the difference. It was even more apparent the second his little one latched on and started his meal did some of the pressure alleviate. It felt really weird if he was being totally honest but watching his son eat he felt an indescribable feeling of satisfaction. 

After their baby got into a good rhythm figuring out how to eat properly Lance looked over at Lotor. He was in a clear dazy with eyes focused intensely at Lances exposed side of the chest. 

-You're drooling Lotor 

-What?! 

It took everything in Lance to not burst into a full on fit of laughter as Lotor snapped out of the daze in a snap. His expression was priceless but the best part was probably how he Actually Checked!

Lotor rubbed his lips to wipe off the nonexistent drool and blushed even harder than he had before once he realized he'd just been duped.

-I am Not drooling Lance!

-haha, no but you look like you're about to.  
-....  
Lotor averted his gaze as he fiddled with the rest of his armor to finish getting it on.

-What? Don't tell me you want a taste? If so sorry but only my little prince get to have any.

-Lance please, don't joke around like that  
-Oh? Who said I was joking? I'm completely serious as you can see this area is reserved.

He said gesturing at his chest. Not being one to enjoy losing his composure Lotor straightened himself up.

-Don't tempt me my dear. We aren't able to do anything for some time till you recover from child bearing. 

-ugh I know, I know, but I couldn't resist you made it too easy. 

They laughed as Lotor finished up getting into his armor. Soon they were saying goodbye and Lance with child in hand could only reflect on what his life now was. Lance had to admit it sucked having to wait for him to get back again. Even more so now than before. He couldn't entirely push suspension out of his mind but their little boy turned out to be a handful. He had a nurse assistant this time by the name Luca but she wasn't anything like Romelle. Still the extra hands helped especially recovering from the delivery. Lord was that ever a pain in its own right.

While Lotor was away he'd gotten use to learning altean bedtime stories that he'd read to his son. Sure the baby couldn't understand them but he knew his voice helped sooth him to sleep. In the stories there was usually a great Alchemist named Damon that would travel the planet and many other to protect his people. It was here Lance learned some of the stories about Oriande and how this Alchemist would travel there and face the White Lion. 

Lance decided to name his son Damon. 

He liked the name and the stories well enough to find it fitting. Plus Lotor would probably appreciate the name coming from Altean stories. Little baby Damon was very energetic and demanding as Lance would come to learn while Lotor was away. But it didn't matter, he loved their son more than anything else in the universe. 

Though he'd love to see his friends and family again, if it meant keeping their little prince safe, he'd stay here for all eternity. 

Little did he know they'd end up with unplanned guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Support! Any guesses on where the story is going?


	24. Guilt

It became unbearable having to manage the empire and handle the little issue with Voltron but everything paled in comparison to knowing he had to have his mate hidden away while he was with child. Lotor couldn't stop thinking about him everyday wondering how he was and how their child was developing. If there were any issues no one would have any way to contact him. He hated that it had to be this way but it was the only way to ensure Haggar was not able to steal away his mate again. 

He'd be racked with guilt thinking about how Lance was likely suffering. How he was hidden away from all his friends and the galaxy. Not only that despite his best efforts Lotor knew Lance was secretly terrified of having this child. He had suspected something was troubling the care free spirit he had met at that old pub planet. Lance often had seemed to be deep in thought after what he thought was a well received encounter. He worried at the time Lance was having doubts about him, ones that would push him away. 

Its only now he realizes the  burden Lance carried deciding whether or not he should be honest about the child with him.

Lotor reflects a lot on what has become of them. How quickly he has fallen for his "enemy" and how he now has two reasons to never falter. 

Briefly he thought back to the image of his young son.

The conflict with Voltron had grown unbearable to balance with the witches attacks. Many times over she would use her puppet to lead them to him. And without their ability to form Voltron there it was a gamble on how well either would do.

Sure he could handle aimless lions but they unknowingly had the most dangerous person in the universe on their side, at least to some extent. 

Unfortunately without Allura there to contribute to his work he had to continue with his... usual methods. 

He didn't like the idea of using the Alteans like this. It wasn't right...... 

Arriving back from such a long time away from Lance was unimaginable. It has been so long he can't even tell if it's been a few phobes or longer, probably longer. Touching down on the colony he immediately knew something wasn't right. 

No one was there. 

Usually when he arrived hundreds of the colonists would gather around to greet him. But despite it being a clear day not a soul was to be seen. He walked cautiously onto the grass. It wss like he was in the middle of a ghost town. He walked onwards cautiously to their shared home. Lance would be waiting their ideally for him but as he got ever closer unease settled in. He walked on until his steps picked up into a hast and soon enough he was sprinting to the home. 

The moment the front step creeked with the strain of his added weight they ambushed him. 

Everyone from the colony swarmed him angrily. Eyes once filled with admiration flooded with hate. He was tied down and left completely immobilized. When he was able to look up he briefly saw the missing palidan and at his side stood Romelle with a content look in her eyes. His vision was getting blurry as he was close to blacking out a child fell into his sight as the front door opened to the home in front of him. Fuzzy features and piercing golden eyes holding onto someone that stood at the door frame. Had he really been gone for so long? Has time gotten away from him again? How could he have abandoned them like this?

-L...Lance?

His stood there from a moment with an unreadable look in his eyes. He signaled for the boy to stay put as he came closer. Just a foot away he stood with an expressionless face looking down at him. The words he spoke next haunted Lotor in ways he could never fathom.

-You really are just like your father.

He woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. Frantically he looked around,no Alteans, no colony, no Lance.

Just his scattered notes, the machine, and...

-Allura?

-Another nightmare?

\- N... Yes...

He's been having the same nightmare for several nights now that he's lost count. It's been some time since he and Voltron have developed their reluctant alliance after the witches puppet was outed. Allura and him have been working on the ships yet again. He unfortunately used Lance as a bargaining chip at that point in time. He wasn't able to say that to his face last time they met. Though he can't speak for the rest of the team Allura seems to at least pity him now. She doesn't have to say it out loud he can tell but is silent as she admits to it.

-Lotor I still don't trust you but... I know that you care enough about Lance that you've become devoid of sleep. You.... you actually seem to love him.

-oh prey tell what part gave it away.

He joked dryly as he gathered himself. He must have fallen asleep while working on the ships core again.  
Allura gave him a cross look but sighed.

-Only the way you mumble in your sleep and push the topic of him aside.

-Is it so hard to imagine that I'd care for the mother of my child?

-Admittedly.... I didn't think so at first. But I based that on what I knew of Zarkon. 

-Shockingly I try not to be like him. 

-Well though I'm not able to say for sure you're not much like the Blades I can entertain the idea your honest. Hopefully it'll prove to be the right choice a second time. 

Allura then walked out of the room after handing him notes of her progress. She told him to try and get some proper rest as she departed. Reading over her notes and getting a chance to see her development on the ship while he was resting and smiled. A sensation of glee came over him as he came across something promising. It didn't push away his thoughts of his family, if anything livened them further. For the following hours he'd work furiously on his ships until he was able to finally was able to see how they could utilize the quintessence and the ships core from the comet. He'd need Allura again to utilize her alchemy but there was little doubt in his mind that soon.... he wouldn't need to keep setting his morals aside.

He could finally stop hurting them...

He didn't need to worry about his family learning the truth.

He didn't have to worry about becoming like....

No, it wouldn't undo what he's had to do thus far. Even if no one else would find out about what he's been doing to the colony it would forever be his greatest shame. Killing the innocent would forever be a crime they shared. 

But that wasn't important now.

The sooner he got this done the sooner he could rid himself of the second colony, and the sooner he could see his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof hope I made that nightmare synce well enough into the story xD
> 
> I tried :')


End file.
